Dark Prince
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: She was exactly what he needed, they just needed someone to help them realize it.AU.Lemon Warning
1. The dark prince of the vampire kingdom

A/N: I don't Ouran high school characters so forgive me if I cry too much TOT … but that's all I can do. Anyway someday I will create a machine to turn all of the anime lovely-sexy characters into real human being and of course brainwash them to be my eternal slaves… XD mwajajajajajaj… well while I laugh a bit more about this… let's start the reading…

Dark Prince. Chapter 1:

It was a long time since the small city was overtook by the vampires. It was also a long time ago since they became the vampire night dish and slaves, once could say they worked for them, after all they where paid with food, and supplies, they lived in their former houses and all, it was like working for them. But no worker has to give their blood to their chief, do they?

The vampires gave them a job at the old mines northwest from the city, it was said that vampires used the stones on magic spells, but no one actually knew what where does for, many tried using them against vampires, but it was no use, no one really knew what to do with said stones.

Time passed and the people became used to the vampires treat, most of the rich people in town where sent against their will to feed the vampires, but after that many of them liked the job and this "contacts" turned out to be a very "pleasant" job. Of course there where some other humans who wanted to fight against vampires and with time some of those got together to defeat the young vampire that was now ruling the city; a young vampire named Kyoya.

At the great hall of the palace Kyoya was checking the production of minerals and others in these lists, while his best friend (another vampire) Tamaki wondered about the livings of the people around them.

-Isn't strange how human commoners live?

-No… it isn't…

-Maybe I could borrow one of them to my personal study, it would be interesting

-No, you won't, every single one of them has a use, for food or working at the mines there's no way you can take one… especially now that there's a rebellion forming

-But Kyoya… (Now tamaki was trying to use the little puppy dogs eyes) I want one…

-Then… take one… capture the one forming this rebellion and I will give it to you as a present, for your personal investigation and you have my permission to do as you please with the human.

-Settled then… I will capture the human…

Tamaki went jumping out of the room, then instantly a pair of red headed vampires entered the room.

-Do you think he will make it Kyoya? Said on them

-It sounds like a job for one of our assassins… it wouldn't matter if we helped him a bit? Said the other one

-Do as you please- Kyoya was at this point tired of what they where saying and the more he thought about the problems about the rebellion the less he cared about what happened to the one Tamaki would try to capture. Besides after so long of knowing the young vampire he knew well enough his capacities to capture almost anything if he really wanted it.

-What do you think Kaoru?

-What do I think about what, Hikaru?

-Don't you think our Kyoya is a bit down since hi became the ruler of these pathetic humans?

-Certainly Kaoru… (Small giggles could be heard behind the so irresistible smile both had)

-Maybe we could do something to cheer him up a bit…

-what are you two pretending to do with all this?

-We have a present for you… we bough you a new meal… it's a young girl another vampires where trying to eat, she looks healthy and in difference with other human girls this one hasn't being touched by anyone human or vampire…you could have fun with her.

-Not interested

-You don't gain something with this, do you Kyoya… How cruel Kyoya-sama is with us Hikaru… will have to sell that girl to some other vampire who would probably laugh about how easily he took the girl out of Kyoya-samas teeth

-I'll take the present… alright? Now leave me alone… it's easier to work when no ones around

-Then we'll leave you to your thoughts- both vampires said at the same time in the only devilish way they knew.

While Kyoya finished his work Tamaki jumped from roof top to roof top looking for his new pet.


	2. The cat and the mouse

Chapter 2

Kyoya went to his bedroom; tired. It had being another one of those long nights taking care of his fathers "business". Nothing he could love or like anyway but it was his duty, not that he cared what his father would have thought of him taking care of the family business but it was of great importance for him that the mines where drained of the precious stone in no time before other rebellions could take them to a dangerous position.

He entered his bedroom and without looking much in there he went right to his bathroom where he relaxed with a long shower; one he deserved he thought. After he finished bathing he went out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller one over his head, when he turn the lights on he realized his present was already there and probably had being waiting for him the entire night (probably those twins sent her before he approved to keep her). He glanced at her once and then studied her body a bit more, closer and slowly.

Long, slender legs, full hips, at list he could say she was a B, cute rounded breasts gave her a full perfect complex, she was indeed a nice example of those humans. Then he suddenly stopped at the sight of her eyes, dark, piercing brown eyes, looking at him with rage and anger; seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to attack him but it was no use anyway, she was trapped tightly to his bed and no matter how she tried to get off she was really unable to. So Kyoya changed his clothing for his towels to something more comfortable and less of a showoff, when he turned back to look at the young girl she was looking to the other side, she didn't looked at him changing, so it was probably true what those twins had said. They really had a nice eye when it came to choosing human girls.

He lifted her chin with one hand, grasping her head with a huge strength so she wouldn't move, took his time to smell her essence, it smelled like something he used to know, the soft essence of a rose he used to see around the castle.

-You smell off blood, even thought you seemed to have being bathed quite nicely.

-Let go you filthy animal

-That's what you think I am? How pity of you to have become my own pet, being I myself nothing more than an animal

She didn't know if that was a threat or just a sarcastic way of placing her situation.

-Let go, am not property of anyone, especially of one of your kind.

-Do I sense hate against vampires? So maybe you have being in contact with blood, my dear rebel, it's not so easy to hide that scent from me, don't you think?

-What if I am one of those against your kind you are trying to kick you out of our homes with absolutely all right to do so… ?

-Well, I guess I would definitely have to kill you

Kyoya moved her head backwards baring her neck completely, expecting to see the fear in her eyes, he made a movement like preparing to strike her with his claws but she didn't even blinked once, there was determination in her eyes, no fear at all. Or she really cared for her cause or she had no will to live; but then there was no merit in killing her. He decided to do something else instead, something that would make her hate herself, for being so close to one of "his kind", teasing her like a cat would to his prey a little mouse in its paws.

-You know you could be… just a meal to me…

-I don't belong to you or to any of your kind

-You're nothing but a meal to me, but the others in your village like to be just meals… wouldn't you like to enjoy the pleasure they feel when we bite them? Wouldn't you rather like to be my contact than to fight against me?

-Am not yours and I will never be…

The tension between them was getting stronger and something in Kyoya was telling him to pull back while something was pushing him to her, even more. She herself was trying not to fall in his trap; something in his deep baritone voice was calling her most instinctive reactions, fighting against the need to be even closer to him.

Her neck was pale white, tender flesh waiting for him, he got even closer with pure intentions of teasing her than to bite her but then; before he could prevent it she moved and he ended up piercing through her skin, now some drops of blood came out of her and Kyouya's eyes turned from his normal dark color to another one different, it was like a light yellow circle was in the middle of his eye, giving him a more predatory look. He tried to stop himself but finding it impossible he surrendered to the warm feeling he felt, he enjoyed the blood he was taking. The girl moaned softly and after tensing a bit, dropped her shoulders down moving her head to one side giving him space to bite her as he pleased, shivering from time to time, he enjoyed himself in them moment and the feeling she was giving him; freeing his other hand and her face he wrapped his left arm to her waist with the other pushing away the clothing she had on. They stayed in that position for couple of minutes before he released her throat kissing the wounds in it while he lapped the blood still pouring out of her until it strangely bleed no more, then suddenly falling sleep over her lap, she fell sleep right after him.


	3. Eating 3 times a day maybe

Chapter 3:

It was late when she woke up, the sun was slowly setting and she tried to move but a pain in her neck and the weigh over her lap prevented her from doing it. When she looked down she saw a young good looking man, resting peacefully over her; he seemed somewhat familiar to her, but then she remembered and trying to look at her neck she saw a few blood stains in her clothing and an obvious blood stain in the young man's lips. She looked to the door fearing more of those vampires would come to pick her like before, her heart race increased so fast Kyoya felt it and waking up placed a hand over her bossom, strangely the moment he did it she calmed a bit.

-You're not dead… - he realized immediately moving from his position to a half sitting one.

-Of course am not dead! What… where you going to kill me? Are you going to kill me?

-shhh… don't panick, your heart is beating to fast… you'll have a stroke

-that would be normal for me in this kind of SITUATIONS … how I did ended up here… am not one of those girls you fed on, I work at the mines with my younger sister…

-OK…. Now… you don't work for the mine anymore… you're mine now and forget about your sister… you should be grateful I don't usually keep humans alive after I fed, so be happy.

She kept on her verbal fight but it was no use with him, he got up and went to the bathroom then got out, took some clothes from his drawers and not caring about her presence there; got dressed, forcing her to turn away again, like the night before. He then looked at her with a doubtful expression, it wasn't normal for him to let anyone alive after feeding, not to mention that it was already odd the way he had bitted her, he couldn't stop himself from doing so and even thought he did it aggressively, he didn't sucked enough blood to kill her and somehow she had managed to get the band off of her mouth; then he realized much to his surprise that she also had a small blood stain in her lips… he had kissed her? Why would he kiss her anyway? Her neck also showed red marks that showed where he had kissed her. He bitted her just like a vampire would after a month without eating at all, the ravenous desire flowing in his veins and no wish to stop. He looked at her one more time; he also treated her like one of those stupid vampires in…. NO there was no way he was like one of them.

-Don't try to escape, there are more vampires outside this bedroom and you could get killed, I will send a human to feed you and give you something to wear, you can use the bathtub as you please, if you want to die a horrible death, go outside, if you don't just stay here and do as I say.

She was about to argue with him when he walked to her and cleaning her lips a bit from the blood with his hand, he kissed her, quickly deepening the kiss, at first she tried resisting but the moment she felt him inside she let go and allowed him to explore her mouth as much as he wanted, but too soon (or so she thought) he broke the kiss and left without anymore words spoken.

She stayed in the room speechless. There was something really freaky and worst of all natural about what he did last night and what he had done that very moment, it was easy to get lost in his kiss and his eyes… and the soft beat of his heart, he seemed cold hearted but his eyes held so much passion as much as his kisses showed.

-WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?!!!!! Of course I feel that way about him… he's a vampire… vampires are always that way… they can trick you so you think you enjoyed it but there's no way I would like something like that!!! …. XP

An hour later a child came by her door and with a key opened it, she brought her a piece of bread and something that looked like a soup.

-hey… kid… why don't you help me out of this ropes?

-Sure… - she quickly undid the knots and took the ropes to a nightstand where she left them. The girl immediately ran to the door to found it locked again.

-Honey-chan said you would try to escape and since Kyoya-sama doesn't want you to die I will keep you here safe

-Safe? I have become that creature's feast! There's nothing safe on that… and I am not staying to be his happy meal every single night.

-they don't need to feed every night just once in a while, and Kyoya-sama is not just a creature is a vampire and one of the most intelligent ones.

-You're in love with one of those blood suckers aren't you?

-No… I …. (Blushing furiously) am not in love with Kyoya-sama, I was an orphan and Honey-chan took me here… he has taken care of me since then…I owe my life to Honey-chan

-He will one day bite you to death…. XP no matter what you think

-Honey would never bite me, not without my agreement… and I would certainly agree… if you knew them you would know they are not animals like some people think, they are just using the resources this town has. Now… eat… it will make you feel better, it's a chicken soup with some other stuff…

-Chicken soup? Never heard of something like that…

-It was something rich people used to eat when they where sick, chicken was never possible to eat for people like us.

-…yeah… such a good thing…. My name is Hatsu

-Mine is Chiyo…

-nice to meet you… Chiyo-chan… hope I can get to see you again..

-I will bring you some food later, but won't stay… Kyoya-sama will eat with you maybe

-thanks…

The girl left, Hatsu though it twice and decided it was to early to even think about leaving the bedroom. Maybe outside was more dangerous than inside…. After all Kyoya didn't kill her before, why would he now?

In another room Kyoya was taking his time on fulfilling his duties, when Honey entered the room

-Chiyo gave your lovely girl a lovely meal …

-She's not my girl and make sure she takes her another one later

-Don't worry I'll take care of that too… Mori-chan has brought me some news about the territory north west, it seems to be the best place to change our city location, but what will we do when we leave this town? Mori-chan has also gaved me a list of every human in this town and they are too many as soon as they are free from our presence they will go hunt us.

-They won't, we will kill them all, there's no reason why to keep them alive anyway.

-… but some of them are good for doing things… I want to keep some of them alive

-You can keep alive as many as you can keep away from our business

-... you look different than yesterday Kyoya-sama… has something happened to you?

-No

-You do look different… this is the first time you drink from a human directly?

-No

-Then it could be the girl

-I have nothing…

-But maybe it's true what Hikaru and Kaoru said!

-what did they said?- With this one last question Honey's eyes changed, he had thought Kyoya knew about what those twins where pretending to prove, and now he had blew everything up.

-It's a secret from when your father was still alive, the reason why he never allowed you to bite from any girl he wouldn't have bitten before. But I know nothing about that

-Where are the twins?

-They said you have sent them to help Tama-chan get his human…

-Well then, inform me when they get back and don't let those twins run away then.

Honey smiled and left the room leaving Kyoya to his thoughts, but now it was really difficult to concentrate, what did those devils knew about that girl that he didn't… whatever it was he was going to figure it out… thinking about that remembered him of the girl in his bedroom and suddenly the room was to warm for his taste… maybe he needed to rest…

_Work is work... I don't need to rest… I will just… concentrate a bit more in this_


	4. Punishment for your actions

A/N: Thanks for the comment… I was already thinking about not finishing this fanfiction… TOT no one reads it… but … as long as there's someone reading it, I will keep on writing…. So here it is chapter 4. 

Chapter 4: (lol)

The rest of the night went without much difference, it was already midnight and Chiyo brought another soup, some bread and a piece of meat for Hatsu, but left right afterwards. She started eating but before she was done someone entered the room, he instinctively went to the bathroom, where he took a shower, then got dressed again in front of her, still not caring about her presence there. 

-are you finished eating? 

No answer came, she looked her plate and continued to eat some of the bread, she was almost done with her meal but resisted to speak.

-I asked you something, if you don't want to die this very moment answer to my question

No answer came again, she was deadly silent and kept on eating until it was nearly over, but before she finished eating Kyoya walked up to her and bending over her, he took the last piece of meat there was and ate it.

-that was mine!

-then next time be sure to answer when I ask you something, or I will be sure to give answer myself

She looked away while he took the trail and all from the bed and placed them on the nightstand, where her ropes where. He sat down on a chair and placed his arms on a desk in front of him, after keeping that pose and keeping quite for a couple of minutes he looked at Hatsu to find her staring at the moon outside the window; moon light caressing her features making her more desirable to his view, but there was wrong with the need he felt about her, it was something that was taking him down since the first moment he looked at her dark brown eyes. 

-What is your name?

Silence was his answer again. – You're not going to answer me? – 

-what will you do? Eat my name? 

-that I can't … but I can eat you… - he approached her in a heartbeat from the place he was sitting, and before she could stop him, he had her already in his arms and his sharp teeth where teasing her flesh, but he didn't bitted her this time, he hold her still, teasing the bare skin her new clothes left to his hungry view. Chiyo certainly gave her the "proper" clothing for a night meal.

-Vampires don't need to eat… everyday… 

-That doesn't mean we can't eat everyday…- He smelled again the scent of roses in her skin and hair, _why is she so tempting… why I can barely resist the need to bite her again… _

-My name is Hatsu…

-That's not your name… I want to know your name _how can I be so sure that's not her name?_

_How can he_? If he already knows my name… why does he want me to say it… – that's how everyone calls me… I can't tell you my real name…

-Am not like everyone else… I demand to know your name… 

Something was stirring in Hatsu's blood, his heartbeats, erratic as they were, were pushing her to an edge, she couldn't help the desire she felt from the sensations he gave her. With a soft movement she placed her right arm around his neck now pushing his face down on her neck until he, no longer able to hold himself back, pierced through her skin again biting her, not far from where he bitted her last night. This time he took more than just a sip from her blood, later moving from her neck, kissing his way to her lips again, blood no longer pouring out her wounds (somehow), he kissed her passionately and she answered his kiss deepening it this time, herself. He moved from the left side of the bed to rest on top of her now kissing from her neck to her breasts, so close to her heart he could feel how it's rhythm increased everytime he kissed eve n nearer to the center of her bossom. But he stopped before he actually got there, moving to the right side of the bed this time and hugged her with one arm; the other hand pressing her chest until her heart was calmed again, her breathing normally again. 

-there's something wrong with your heart…

-it's normal… it hurts with no apparent reason… I don't know why… -she said between gasps of air.

Kyoya knew she was his anyway, but there was something about taking her that didn't sounded like any other girl he had taken before, he didn't gain something with playing with her, but he felt like he was loosing something by doing it. 

From one moment to the other, Kyoya started feeling warm somehow. The place became warmer really fast; he turned to see her face, found her blushing softly, she looked cute, fragile, somehow turning him on again. Calming himself he looked at a clock on one of the walls, he rested his head over one of her breasts and breathing now calmly he fall sleep. Hatsu felt calm herself.

_Why this, does feels so right? He's nothing more than a vampire… a blood sucking animal…but he… -_she looked at him resting over her, calm and somehow peaceful, his expression was colder than before but he produced a sensation of warmth inside of her. _Would it matter if I give myself to him… anyway… it's not like I have any other option… but… would I regret it?_

She got sleep with that thought on her mind and the remembrance of his body over hers, his lips over her skin. 


	5. Say hello to your new daddynot so daddy

N/A: I am warning now… and will show another warning later, this chapter contains a bit of lemon so… read with caution…

It was maybe 4 o'clock; the sun was slowly setting, turning the world pitch black. Kyoya woke up slowly and came face to face with Hatsu who was sleeping beside him. He placed a hand on the side of her face, gently stroking her, she was really beautiful but it was so easy to think that way of her considering the idea humans had about them; monsters, deadly, horrible creatures of the night, there was no way in their little minds that they could see pass the stupid folklore and ancient stories behind them, not that he cared… or so he tried to convince himself.

_What do you think everytime I bite you? What do you think of me kissing you? Is it right with you? Is it pleasant for you? Stupid questions… there's no need for me to ask such things… _

She lazily woke up, looked at him and smiled, Kyoya was surprised by her reaction, after all the last couple of days they had spent together she always woke up in a get-away-from-me-creep mood, and somehow now she was smiling at him. He was getting up from bed when a hand stopped him, Hatsu looked at him directly in the eye with those deep dark brown eyes, it was a silent plead that didn't needed to be said, and even knowing what she wanted to say, somehow he did wanted to hear it.

-Do you have to leave?

-Have duties to attend to… I have responsibilities, a nation to take care of – He said starting to dress, again in front of her, this time, his back to her and she herself turning quickly to her back.

-Was it… easy? I mean to dominate our village?

-If you ask about when my father overtook this village, it was pretty difficult, humans are known for their spirit of never giving up on their beliefs, even thought they had already gave up on them when we came here.

-Why… are you leaving, if we represent free food and workers?

-How do you know we're leaving? - He asked, and against all odds it wasn't an interrogatory question… it was more like pure curiosity in his voice.

-I have my sources of information- To her surprise her response came calm, a bit tender and somewhat secure and playful, wasn't she worried about him torturing her to death for that certain information?

-We're not fond of torturing, killing and keeping slaves… if you see how we treat those of your kind, you're not our slaves but like you said, workers, we're… "closed" in a way of putting it, we don't like other creatures to meddle in our society, we like to be a town just of the ones like ourselves… and now it's our time to move on, soon we'll have all we need to survive, at least for a time… and you'll be on your own again…

-You will leave me here, won't you? – She didn't knew where the hell those words came out of her lips, but it was a doubt burning her heart, Kyoya didn't answered the question but instead approached her, turned her face to him with the other hand and bending a little over the bed he kissed her and now done with dressing, he left.

Now Kyoya was starting to feel a little anxious during his daily labors, it wasn't fun to do all that stuff, well… actually it was never funny, but he never had real reasons why to go back to his chamber and now he was anxious of getting back there to her warmth. In another side of the village a dark shadow was eaves dropping a conversation of revolutionaries.

-But Fujioka-sama… 12 of our spies have already become vampire food… we cannot risk more of our kids.

- Blood suckers bastards… then we must do something else, they will run away from us in short, we will have the opportunity to beat the hell out of them, we'll prepare the next advance, it will be by the end of this week, in 4 days not more not less, we'll attack the hollow's castle. Be prepared, I already took care of the last spies we have, they are no longer in duty, but they will come with us in 4 days, call the others in the mines, we're ready for this battle…

More doubts, questions and answers filled the room for the rest couple of hours, a few minutes before midnight they split up and took different ways, young Fujioka was the last one to leave, and left in another opposite direction, didn't noticed the couple of shadows following her until they jumped over her.

-Done fellow Hikaru

-Perfectly fellow Kaoru

-Time to leave and search for Tama-chan?

-Nice timing for doing so I think

Taking the now unconscious Fujioka inside a bag, they left. Tamaki was taking the last examples of maps and turns the rebels where preparing, when the twins showed up. Tamaki took one last example and giving the twins a sign the three of them left making their way to the Suoh's castle. There, the twins threw the bag and it's contain inside their "kings" or so they liked to call Tamaki as a mock to their real king, chamber.

-Done – the couple said – Should we inform Kyoya-sama about this, king?

-No… don't tell him, I will give him a full report by the end of the week.

-Oh… Tama-chan wants to hide everything from Kyoya-sama…

-Oh…. Hikaru dear, I think Tama-chan really wants this little boy for himself…

-He won't let us play with him a bit… eh? Kaoru, love?

The shadows of both young vampires grew larger in a corner of the room, stressing Tamaki as much as they could, they knew better the really low tolerance to their insinuations (ecchi ones), specially when it came to humans, it was really well known between all of the vampires their age, about his weak side on humans and how he liked them, curiosity he said, about those "common human beings lives"

-Very well then - said Hikaru looking at his brother and taking him by his hand – Let's leave him alone with his beloved.

-Ja ne! Tamaki-sama (XD) – both twins said while leaving and taking their shadows with them, and a much stressed blond vampire.

Turning to the bag in the other side of his bedroom, he forced it up and place it over his bed, now forcing it open (those twins really knew how to make knots), he emptied it quickly, throwing it's content over the bed. He looked at the human in front of him, short brown hair, white skin, delicate hands, quite skinny, but nice to his taste, after all this will be the human he will be taking care of… forever…

-So my little mortal, say hi to your new daddy…

He caressed the pale face, but nothing came, she was or deeply sleep or those twins hit her harder than he thought. Anyway he decided to look for her birthmark, every human male the moment they where born where given a birthmark so everyone would know where he was from and his family, in the case of human males this mark was in the left side of their chest, in the case of girls their mark was in the left hand. So he turned her over now face up, carefully lifting "his" shirt uncovering "his" chest. He was really surprised to see there was no birthmark and more to his surprise and against the flat look of "his" chest, that wasn't the chest of a human… male…, was it?

Moved by his curiosity he looked at "his" lower body section, wondering. Without bothering to cover "him" again, he untied the lace tiding "his" pants, which peculiarly where too dense to show any sign of a "manhood", sliding his hand under her pants he tip tapped the skin there, noticing the lack of said "manhood" and obviously the peculiar shape of that are, indicating HE was a SHE.

- - - - - - - Some lemon starts now…. Please if you're still INOCENT do not read - - - - - -- -

Tamaki caressed her (to him) new found womanhood, now even more curious than before, he looked at her face and she didn't reacted, so he continued his ministrations. Moving down he found a bud and softly caressed it, surprised that the girl moaned the moment he did it, so he did again making her squirm and moan in her place. The low sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth made the heat around them grew intense; suddenly he felt quite hot, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue with a red center on them, his breathing now a bit shaky, not as shaky as the young lady in his bed.

He moved his fingers inside of her now, making her moan louder, she turned to one side waking up a bit but still not realizing of what was happening, Tamaki rested his body weigh over one arm 

bending to her and kissed her softly first, passionately when he got more confidence, in her mid sleep state she answered the kiss and when he asked her permission to enter by licking her lips she allowed it. Still teasing her insides with his hand, he was fighting dominance over her lips, while she a bit more awake now placed a hand on his arm, pushing him, guiding him inside of her by instinct; Tamaki answered her request by inserting one digit inside of her, she screamed in response, he, now acting on his own instincts left her mouth and leaving a trail of his kisses on his way, moved his lips to her neck and while inserting another digit inside of her he bitted her.

This woke her completely, realizing the place and circumstances in which she was, her first reaction was to move and with all the strength she had, tried to push away the one "raping" her. Shocking him in the way and making him fall out of his bed, instantly she searched for her weapon but failed finding it, second she gathered her clothing around her quickly, looking with pure rage at Tamaki.

-Where am I? And who are you?

-Am Tamaki Suoh, you're in my castle now hope you will find it lovely my dear commoner

-Oo where the fuck am I?


	6. The circle

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly. Hony smiled at Kyoya.

-Kyoya-sama I think those are the twin you wanted me to bring to you the moment they came back from hunting, am I right?

-You're right indeed Hony, now go back to your sweeties.

Both twins felt more than saw the dim look in Kyoya's eyes, not of anger but more like serial killer madness, the couple gulped with fear of what was going on in their master's mind.

-So… you two are up to something – they tried to stop the talking and get themselves started before it went against their lives but where cut off shortly – don't say anything yet, am not asking you yet – gulped both of them again – you're up to something, against ME, messing with Tamaki's mind is something you can always have fun with, but messing with me is something I never though you would have the guts to do so… or maybe the lack of common sense to do so, now if you don't lack THAT much of common sense you WILL tell me what's that you're hiding.

Kaoru and Hikaru took this moment to look at each others faces, not really sure of what path to choose, either way they where going to die, they could see it in each other's faces so they decided to go the "better" way.

-We're not telling – they said at unison.

-So you're good as dead

-No… you will keep us alive, Kyoya – said Kaoru

-You won't kill us Kyoya – Hikaru

-You need us alive to know what it is, and we won't be telling, we will help you find out…

-what? – Kyoya gave them a skeptically look, it was not the time to be playing around but those twins certainly appeared calm and completely sure about what they were doing, maybe it wasn't a joke or a lack of common sense, but something well planned… in a couple of minutes of course.

Taking advantage of the momentary gap Kyoya had both twins ran into a better and safer position in the room, away from a possible attack from their prince. Now both giving their best cocky look;

-You know Ky-chan it's pretty simple, we have the perfect way to complete the circle between the vampires power, so we'll be able to stay wherever we want…

-You mean the all so called Black circle?

-Yeah, you know Hikaru and I have being studying it for quite sometime, every vampire has a lost part, our natural "soulmate" but as long as we haven't finished growing up it's not bothersome at all the lack of it, we also have an unnatural "soulmate" who should be our "twin flame", for the looks of it one could say it was pretty simple to found them, but now it isn't… why? You wonder.

-You think our twin flames are humans?

-In my case Hikaru is my twin flame (which seems lame, cute… but lame) and we have already our soulmates

-you do? One skeptical look from Kyoya showed enough of the confidence in them the prince had, there was something particularly stupid in everything they did, how could they possibly have found their soulmates?

-Now now, we don't have to tell you everything my lord, we now how to handle stuff and the problem is when a vampire can't complete themselves with their own kind and travel to another village or town and still can't complete them.

-What you are trying to say is that …..we have ….twin flames among the humans?

-No… I would never say such stupidity to my lord, right Kaoru?

-Certainly what we are trying to say is that ….someone of us, have their soulmates among the humans, and since we haven't being able to find them, it is useless for us to survive, our kind will be extinct sooner than we think.

-You're not planning on making me "complete" with the human you brought me… right?

-No…. not at all - this times both twins chirped – You'll see, we'll help you save our kind… our sweet dark prince …. you'll see

After a couple more minutes the reunion was over and Hikaru and Kaoru left to their respective room leaving the dark prince alone with his thoughts. He recalled his own mother talking about her soulmate, he knew his dad wasn't him, he loved her dad deeply but loved her soulmate even more, destiny took him apart, death took him away from her, and afterwards she met his dad, memories got the best of him. He walked to the balcony in the next room, thinking a bit more, now the moon was up in the sky.

_She is probably sleeping by now…. Maybe taking her dinner… _

A faint memory of the taste of her skin came to his lips making him lick them a couple of times, before turning away from the window and the balcony.

_We'll be traveling again in a month as soon as the mines are closed… she'll be back with those of her own kind soon… just… one more month with her, that will be it. I cannot take this matter further away from me, a month from tonight is all I can give… after all even if she's my twin flame… I don't need her. _

He walked out of the room and in the direction of his chambers. Entering his bedroom he found it with the lights out, he signed feeling the girl sleeping in his bed, suddenly the thought of her sleeping in HIS bed made something stir in his blood.

_Not today, we don't need to feed everyday and she's nothing I need…_

Another voice in his head said something else- _she might not be something you need… but someone you WANT._ He shushed the voice aloud and directed himself to the bathroom, the moment the water came out into the bathtub she woke up.

- Kyoya? Is that you…?

No answer came, instead the water kept running, but in difference to other days instead of heading out of the bathroom to change his clothing he stayed inside, she waited, but the moment he didn't came out she got out of bed and softly moved the door to the bathroom, she moved to the other side of it, where it was located the bathtub and came to the view of a very serious Kyoya taking off his shirt, she tried baking away from the scene but the moment she looked his expression he was trapped there.

_He's expression seems tired… but something else… is something bothering him? I hope my sis is not under trouble….. and it's making his life difficult, well… I shouldn't be saying this…. _

He tossed the shirt aside and started undoing the strings wrapping his pants to his waist. Hatsu blushed furiously and gulped, the water now steaming from inside the bathtub was preparing itself to receive him as he took of the last of his garments. Now it was prince Kyoya in full view, in front of her was a really naked Kyoya now entering the bathtub, apparently unaware of her presence there.

_I shouldn't be here…. He probably doesn't know am here, he'll be mad if he notices.. me…._

-Hatsu…- he whispered, Hatsu flinched in her place suddenly feeling caught. -that's not even her real name- life breathed itself into her once again, now that she noticed he was definitely unaware of her presence.

-What's wrong with me?

She felt how the enormous weigh made it's way against Kyoyas shoulders, crushing him under the pressure, maybe it was too much for him… really too much. _Why is he pushing himself so hard? It's not like it's gonna change anything around… maybe there's more about vampires than I thought… well… it's not like we're so different, he smiles, he breathes, he …feels… what does he feel..? does he feel anything about me? What am I to him? A meal? A servant? Just another human? ….. what am I? _

Without noticing it his body begun moving on its own towards him, she was now a couple of steps of him when he turned around his head facing her.

-What are you doing in here? – he said, sounding a bit more rough than he intended to, sensing a small startled reaction from her but she kept coming closer, he tried asking again but words died on his throat the moment she kneeled beside him.

_What do you feel about me?_

-What is it that burdens you so much? – he swallowed hard trying to keep himself serene and calm – What is it that you feel that overwhelms you so much?

_What am I to you? How can I lift this weight from you? _

She looked at him in the eye, now moving her right hand to his arm resting over the edge of the bathtub, not moving his eyes from him, she kept her motions, her hand wondering over his arm, softly caressing it, giving him soft tickles that sent electric shock waves through him, moving her hand a little further she started caressing his abs, gently moving higher she tickled his neck.

-Your tired – she said, it was a statement not a question – No… am- Kyoya tried negating but was cut of my her hand over his lips – I'll help you with your bath- with this she took the soap with her left hand and started soaping him, first the arm she had being caressing before, then his neck then his other arm, soon he moved closer to her so she could cleans his abdomen without much trouble, slowly moving south, he shivered when she passed her fingers over the lines down his waist line, further south when she got up again, helping him move so now she was able to clean his back, giving him time to regain thoughts, control over his body and push away the warmth concentrating over the area of his face and one in around his groin.

- Lay down over the tub – she ordered and overwhelmed by the sensations he was having he could only obey, now laying there she moved her hand over his body with the soap, running through his well built abdomen once again, this time stopping a few seconds down his waist line to draw some lines with her fingers on the side of his hips then after hesitating for another seconds she moved her hand passing her palm over the inner side of his tights, causing him more electric waves to run through him, he closed his eyes while she caressed him, by the way things look (felt) he didn't knew if he wanted her to touch her already in that place that was screaming for attention or to don't touch her there for the sake of his "pride"…. After all who knew what would happen if she did so.

- I'll wash away everything… that burdens you…- he looked at her this time, her eyes dark pools of something he couldn't recognize, something told him he should be able to read those eyes but his own confusion was clouding his vision, when he closed his eyes again her wondering hand barely touched his member causing him to open his eyes and try sitting up, when she caressed it again this time seriously he tried pulling way but before he could she kissed him right in the lips; he closed his eyes immediately placing an arm around her as she deepened the kiss, now she was teasing his shaft until she got a moan from him in response; separating long enough from her lips to moan then back again to ravish her in deep, passionate kisses. She grabbed his shaft with one hand, setting the pace for a few seconds slowly, faster later, until he came moaning again, this time her name escaping his lips.

Hatsu breathed heavily now much more aware of where her hand was and the head of who was resting over her bossom, with one hand holding HER HAND in place, startled when he moved it out of the tub moving a bit from his position he tried taking the towel from the hanger beside the tub, failing miserably, his own body was shaking after the orgasm he had; with this she smiled lightly and smiled even more when she sensed him trying to speak, his voice also a bit shaken. She took the towel and handed it to him, he got up showing his body to her full view, and now blushing furiously she tied the towel around his waste and placed another one over his shoulders.

After helping him dry himself they both left the bathroom. _This is probably the most exhausting bath I have ever had… the most amazing also… _


	7. Confused

A/N: ok, here is chapter 7... it took me more than "LONG" to update... I know, but I guess I had the most horrible writers block ever possible so... bear with me a bit, will you? PPLEEEAASSE?? ... anyway ... hope u enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school characters... I suck xD but I DO own this plot soooo... DON'T MESS WITH ME!! ... XD lol ... this is I think the first disclaimer I do.. EVER

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly

The sky was still clear outside. Through the heavy dark curtains some of the sun rays came into the room; the sun was beginning to set, but Kyoya was already awake; there was something in his mind not letting him enjoy the warmth surrounding him; something about the young girl sleepy right next to him. What were those twins planning that he did not approve? What where those twins plotting that he did not dare disapprove?

She snuggled towards him and he flinched, then flinched a bit more when she wrapped her arms around him pressing her face to his chest, a hug that took him by surprise. Of course it was the moment for him to think with bitterness… was she thinking about someone else? Was she dreaming about another **lover**? One that was more "love" than just pleasure, like when they were together.

He looked down at her and saw the wide smile playing on her lips, so cute.

_How can I ever consider the idea of doing something with her… she's so innocent and pure… and I… am a nightly creature, another "monster" her kind tries to pull off of their backs; and even so, but… if I am really another monster she wants to take off of her life, wouldn't she be fighting my contact? Shouldn't she be fighting against me? What if… no, it's not possible, and in any case it would be just demon arts, a spell over her… just that… not LOVE… _

He stopped himself there

"Interesting" he mused to himself; how his thoughts could have ended in the way she felt towards him when he was first thinking about what those stupid twins where plotting, but in the end it had to do with it, right? After all what they where planning had to do with the girl beside him and her town… what if Hikaru and Kaoru where planning him to actually DO something with her? Then... should he do it? Certainly not, he should take care of her… whatever those 2 where plotting they would do it…without her; she was way too good to be tainted with his own evil nature.

Hatsu woke up groggily, stretched her muscles taking good care of not disengaging herself from the vampire, he didn't sensed her; to lost in his thoughts to notice, so she stretched again this time he looked puzzled but still didn't noticed she was awake, for a second Hatsu was about to get angry when she realized the lost and confused expression in his face.

_He's sad… he's sad about something… _her eyes changed from her normal color to a couple of tones darker and her expression became worried. _What is he thinking about? It's the same that was stressing him yesterday? Why wouldn't he talk to me about it… it's not like I wouldn't answer something helpful… maybe listening to him would be helpful enough… _worry became her principal emotion and by the way the sensation of concern was now mixed with the sudden urge to calm his heart and take care of him, she wanted to "kiss away his pain and doubts" _Can I… make you happy? _

There were no second thoughts for her as she lifted herself on her arm against the bed turning his head down with the other hand and it didn't gave him enough time to react before her lips were over his and it didn't took him much to answer the kiss. The kiss was taking away the doubts, living just the natural feeling of easiness with the tempting sweetness she always made him feel when kissing, he was addicted to her kisses already.

_How can… with just a kiss… take away any doubt or fear? There's no logic in this… I shouldn't do it, but no matter how much I try to convince myself… I want this so badly, I want her so badly. _

-Lemon warning-- if u don't want to read it… then stop right here!!--

He deepened the kiss, shifting on his side, forcing her to lay down on her back so now he was resting over her, a hand holding her face while he kissed her and the other caressing her figure, from her shoulder blades to her tights and then back. She wrapped her arms around him, the kiss turning ravenous. Kyoya felt the air around them turning too warm to his taste, everything was so good; she moving her legs together, the scent was getting quickly to his nostrils, driving him insane, now his hand was wondering down again, Hatsu let out a soft moan when he caressed her right breast tenderly and arched her back when he caressed it with his lips, sucking her nipple. While his mouth was taking care of her breasts his right hand went tickling her on its way down to her hips, the moment he teased too close to her inner tights she opened her eyes and looked at him, he immediately looked at her, asking for permission to go further, right then a thousand thoughts crossed her mind; was he playing with her? Was her under a spell of his? Was this real? Was this what she wanted? Was he asking for permission because he cared about what she thought, about what she wanted? Kyoya looked into her troubled eyes, maybe this wasn't what she wanted after all… was it? But the moment he was taking his hand away she grabbed his hand in one of hers and took it herself again to the inner side of her thighs and into her core, first his touch was full of doubts like his expression, they crossed looks once again and the moment his eyes made contact with hers he caressed the nub there earning a moan from her. Encouraged by her actions he tried pushing a finger inside and slowly moving it, causing her moan closing her eyes shut from pleasure. He kept doing it the, increasing the rhythm in his trusts every time, now she was grinding her hips against his hand, her walls closing tighter and tighter around his finger.

"Ky…..Kyyyoya… am…" he stopped licking her nipples for a moment to see her expression, what he found was something he had never saw in his life, the combination of both physical and sentimental release, pleasure, happiness, she hardened her grip on him while she hid her face on his shoulders so he took advantage of the position to bite her neck, causing her to press herself harder against him while he trusted deeper and faster, seconds later she came screaming his name. He stopped moving his finger and slid it out a minute later, taking his hand to her lips to lick the fluids in his hand.

"Delicious" he said, and she was still shivering against him but turned her head to look at him surprised at what he said, her cheeks already changing to a dark shade of red, later she was hiding over his shoulder. They stayed that way, hugging each other for long until he decided it was too late to be in bed and that his duties were calling him away so he had his leave, but before he left the bed he took her right hand, biting and gently kissing the palm, then looking at her directly in the eyes, she shivered and blushed.

"I'll be back later, don't you dare taking a bath without me" he smiled and went to change his clothing.

While Kyoya and Hatsu were having their small "get together" a guest arrived at the mansion and was conducing herself against all request from the maids directly to Kyoya's room. When she saw the twins; standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Good morning Renge, how is yourself?" Hikaru played and Kaoru followed

"Wanna make yourself comfortable inside your room right now, Renge-chan?"

"Don't bug me with your intrusions copycats, am not in the mood, I came to see Ootori-sama now" She tried advancing forward, passing the twin but was stopped again this time by their whispering.

"She won't be in the mood for anything after seeing Ootori-sama now….." Kaoru whispered to his brother loud enough for her to hear too.

"Why wouldn't I?"

The smile in the twins faces didn't worked the way they wanted instead she pushed them aside and walking past through them; got herself in front of Kyoya's room but before she knocked on the door a pair of moans and a clear women's scream came to her ears, making obvious the reason why those 2 were covering the entrance and the reason for their comment minutes before. She carefully took note of asking one of the maids about the girl resting in Kyoya's room and left the front of the door to her domains in the mansion… her room.

It was almost midnight when Kyoya made his way to his "office-chamber" to work and Renge was already expecting him there.


	8. Softer than you thought

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly

Kyoya walked happily to his "office chamber" the day had started so perfectly… or should he say night? He couldn't care less, he felt wonderful, strangely he couldn't remember any other time he ever felt the same, he was smiling from ear to ear until he opened the door to find a very upset Renge inside.

"I see you're quite happy today Kyoya-sama" she said sarcastically.

"I see you're not in the best of moods today Renge-san"

"I was surprised to see you have everything under control on this town, in fact I was more than surprised you HAD have everything under control in this town since you took charge after your father but you haven't being able to pay us a visit to settle everything for the wedding… or you expect me to do everything?"

"I was never in agreement with our wedding Renge-san, that's something your parents planned with mine" he answered coldly.

"I'm hurt by your tone Kyoya-sama… and I feel it's my duty to remind you it was a pact your father sealed with mine, even thought the king is now dead, you're here so you must honor the pact he did… shouldn't you?" The all-championship-smirk she was giving him now caused him to moan with impatience, he was having such a good day until he found her there. "Whatever you say it's not changing my decision, this is not that old fart's kingdom now, it's mine so it's my life now and not his to waste, I'll do what I want!" he was almost screaming by the end of the sentence, Renge took this as an indication to leave, taking her hurt pride somewhere else.

The same moment she left the room Honey entered the room followed by Mori, who was carrying a plate with sweets, 2 cups and tea pot.

"Since when, is she in the mansion?" Kyoya was massaging his temples; the young girl's visit had given him such a huge headache.

"Renge-chan arrived today's evening, she looked for you here before didn't find you so she left to your dorm…"

Kyoya's face changed colors immediately, opened her mouth to speak but not word came out as he just gaped at the thought of his so called fiancé listening to certain noises… or even peaking at him doing… certain things… It wasn't like he any bit disgusted by or regretting what he did, but he knew the young girl's jealousy-resentful personality and was not really looking forward calling a war between his and her dad's lands, true he acted ungentlemanly with her a few minutes ago, but he also knew she never cared about what he said… but what he did was another story…

"Kyoya-sama?" Honey asked. "Kyoya… are you there?" Kyoya snapped out of it to realize he had being staring at nothing lost in his thoughts. "What?..." he asked still not totally there. "I was telling you, the twins stopped her before she got to your dorm for what I have heard so she left to her own dorms"

"Are you sure of what you say?" Honey thought for a minute but looked puzzled, so Kyoya took it for granted. "I'll ask the twins later, how is little ……." Honey was now chewing on a cake while Mori served tea for the 3 of them. "She's fine, she likes your girl" Kyoya now nearly choked on the piece of cake he was chewing while his face became a tomato "She's not my girl… you're taking things wrong… I… she…" "Renge-chan was never Kyoya-sama's girl cause you never cared about her but about what she did, instead you care about this girl and she cares about you… I think you like her but you don't like showing it cause it would be showing a side of you warm, gentle and soft you don't even like having inside cause it would also bring down the cold barrier you try placing in front of others around you… so you wouldn't have any protection from getting hurt by others or in any case getting hurt by trying to protect the one you love or those you like" So absorbed Honey was in chewing his cake he never realized Kyoya's tomato-stone-face and the am-so-caught-with-my-pants-down-look he had on his face, neither the astonished look in Mori's face.

_I am so darn transparent? _A Moment of silence between thoughts and _FUCK!!._

"After all… I even thought you weren't coming to work tonight… it was already midnight and you were in your room, I would have understood anyway… if Kyoya-sama wants to spend his night in the arms of his girl I understand…" Again to absorbed in his chewing to notice… and Kyoya resumed eating and was just dead-staring, repeating the "dead" attachment to his look by the tone in his skin. 

They continued their chat with other topics mostly about which sweets Honey liked the most, meanwhile; outside and with an ear stuck on the door Renge listened to entire conversation, there's no need to tell about the green tone in her skin now, is it? Even thought with the conversation she heard was enough information she still went and talked to …… (The girl was too naïve to know the true intentions in Renge's questions) later she talked to the other maids of the mansion, just to know other "important information" for her now newest plot/plan.

It was 3 am already and Kyoya was walking nearly running to his room when Tamaki walked into him coming out of nowhere causing an accident.

"Tamaki! Would you please take care of who you stumble with … !"

"Sorry Kyoya… I wasn't even actually looking to where I was going…"

"Not good, you'll stumble with others... or probably stumble with something and kill yourself, please be more careful"

Tamaki was getting up when he noticed something different not only in the impatient tone in Kyoya's voice but also in the "nice-concern" tone he was using with him, was he worried about him? Was he actually being nice and concern with another being? Instead of the usual cold-I-don't-care tone he used, even further; didn't he noticed he didn't used the respective "sama" or "king" or something? Maybe he was …sick?

"By the way Tamaki, how are things going with your little pet project?"

TT "She broke by accident one of those crystal vases Renge-chan gave to you… am hoping Renge-chan doesn't notice… I placed some porcelain vases instead, but I think she'll soon figure it out"

/just on the inside/ TT "Guess… anyway what she was doing outside in the east hall room? I thought I had told you very clearly she would stay in the Suoh mansion"

"Sorry, I wanted to show her something… but she tried to runaway… it won't happen again"

"Make sure you keep her inside the Suoh mansion before she generates a war between me and the little princess" The tone of sarcasm and impatience in Tamaki's voice when saying the "little princess" part told Tamaki how much that girl was getting on his nerves, also he noticed the fidgeting he was doing and by the way he was doing it he cut the talk and save it for another day, now he took his leave and Kyoya continued his race to his room.

Tamaki instead of going to his room, he went back to his mansion and directly to the kitchen, took a couple of things from there and then he went back to his room. Back there he found Haruhi looking over the locked window to the sky, there was no sight of the town, the position in which Tamaki's dorm was wouldn't allow any.

"Looking at the lake?" Tamaki tried the prince-charming-tone

"Is there anything else to look?" and Tamaki was back for N-time in a corner letting the mushrooms grow around him.

"You don't have to do that everytime I say something you don't like, even though it may be funny sometimes it's not so funny if you do it always" She said still not turning from the window, he instead got up from the corner picking up the treats he had taken from the kitchen placing them in a trail and over his bed.

"Wouldn't be better if I was with your slaves or the maids… maybe in another room?"

"Not really, I like having you here" "Besides we don't have slaves and my maids live with their families nearby the Suoh mansion and I think it would be not-polite to invite someone else to their house without even telling them, it's not like they have guest rooms in their houses… and I don't like guest rooms so the ones in this mansion are always closed…"

Haruhi now looked puzzled, she had being told all her life vampires like him were evil, cruel, vicious creatures but he was… or acted like a total gentleman, innocent, pure, sweet, delicate and lovable… and caring… and… she stopped there, she was after all describing a monster… not… not a prince charming, he was probably just acting, TRUE he was MORE than probably just acting and all that kindness was pure act into convincing here to tail on her followers, a pathetic intent by the way, but a very good one… yeah… she almost believed it… almost…

"I don't understand, why would anyone dislike guestrooms? Shouldn't you like to receive guests… unless you don't have any"

"No… well actually I never receive guests, I most of the time go visit my friends to their houses so I don't have to bring any to my own, and even living with them they always have a room specially for me so it's not a guest room but my own in someone else's house"

"But why do you dislike guestrooms?" She didn't knew why she insisted… but now that she had the opportunity to understand the way of acting of those blood sucking bastards, she should… take advantage of it, right?

"Well… I don't know… when I was young I used to always be like on a "guestroom" my grandmother used to have me in her mansion but never really took me as family, I was a "guest" a very much unwanted "guest" I don't know which is worst…" he stopped there in midair, something crossed his mind and he got up from his sitting position on the bed and walked over to another door unlocking it. "Since you don't like my presence here I guess… I'll sleep in the library… rest well, and eat, don't worry it's not poisoned am no monster and if I wanted you dead I would had already killed you." He disappeared then into the library leaving Haruhi completely and totally confused; what she just saw on the vampire's eyes was pain, suffering, the emptiness of a broken heart, how an evil creature could show so much… she tried not thinking about it but was already wishing to be able to make him feel better, he had being good to her after all. She walked around the place and while to took some bites from the food he had brought she decided to spy on the stuff he had on his room, there were some pictures in small frames, one called her attention, it was a young girl with the vampire… what was his name again? Tamaki? Yeah… so she was a girlfriend maybe? No, she looked young but Tamaki in comparison looked even younger, maybe just a kid… it would be… his mother?


	9. Surprises of all kind

Haruhi finished eating and after placing the trail on one of the nightstands she got herself under the covers of the bed. It was late, well sort of… if 6 am could be called late, she shouldn't be awake but there was no way she could fall sleep, there was too much running in her mind. She got up again and went to the drawers, took out the portrait of Tamaki and his mother and went back to bed, she knew about the Suoh family very well, after all she took her time to study everyone of the royal families in charge of the town, but she never ever heard of any woman except for Tamaki's grandmother, and she was nothing but cruel and cold… not even close to the way Tamaki was; gentle and warm, why didn't she ever heard or saw something about his mother? Was she even alive? She was used to only thinking of vampires as evil creatures but this one seemed to be more than just a blood sucking bastard, he seemed… human. A sound coming out of the library called her attention out of the picture in her hands, and she after leaving the picture in the nightstand walked to the library peaking from the hole in the doorknob she heard the noises coming clearly as someone sobbing.

Taking courage and mentally eating her pride with a little spoon she entered the room and was surprised to see inside there not only thousand of books on shelves but a blonde haired youngster resting over a couch sobbing. He looked so little and defend less, weak and childish, crying softly with his eyes closed and a pained memory on his lips, she got herself even closer, knelt in front of him unsure of what to do; a part of her was trying to convince her he was nothing but a monster who was just playing with her human emotions but the other part was more than convinced that he was in pain, as much pain as any other human. Now unsure of whether it was the best of ideas or not she moved her arm through the space between them to him and nervously placed her hand against his head, then caressed him gently, playing with his golden locks, the sobbing prevailed so she forced herself closer enough so she placed her arms around his neck and hugging him, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Tamaki…" she whispered against his cheek then hid her face in their hug. Suddenly he shivered and stopped sobbing.

"Mmom…" he muttered still sleeping and moving his arms quickly he trapped Haruhi between them, just then Haruhi realized the terrible nature of her actions, she was hugging a vampire and now she was trapped in his arms… could her condition become any more dangerous? Certainly she didn't thought it could, her neck was right on spot for a bite so she was about to scream when she remembered a couple of things; Tamaki had already kept her inside his mansion for almost a weak and had done nothing, why would he do it now? And against her better judgment Tamaki seemed to be… non-dangerous? She looked up to him and was greeted by a calm expression on his face, was everything ok in his dreams now? She couldn't help feeling oddly pleased at that thought and before she could think about running away from his embrace sleep caught her and didn't leave her until night, kindda like 8pm she was awaken by some movements over her; Tamaki was trying to runaway, struggling with the deadly grip she had over him.

"Am sorry…" She quickly got up and left, leaving Tamaki more than puzzled, he was sure he was with someone else or so he thought, it was a nice dream… at first he was alone and his mother was gone but suddenly a girl appeared, gave him a kiss on the cheek and his mother appeared from nowhere to stay with him, the girl stayed by his side until he woke up to find Haruhi in her place, then the remembrance of her body under him caused him to blush and increase the heat in other places, so she went to take a quick shower. Tamaki thought it wasn't a nice position to be in with her, over a girl he was supposed to be taking care of, why was she with him in the first place? Why was she in the library if she was to stay in his room for the night? And why was she with him on the couch? He tried not to think about it while he walked from bathroom to his room when another surprise appeared; two devils were already waiting for him while "studying" Haruhi from too close to Tamaki's like. Instinctively he ran to her and pulling of her arm he moved her behind him in a protective way.

"Wow Tamaki there's no reason why to be so hostile, we came to see you and found your little pet here" Kaoru said happily and there is a dog howling in the back of Haruhi's mind.

"By the way Tamaki, she's pretty cute but too flat she looks like a boy…" Hikaru looked at Haruhi teasing her even with the way his eyes scanned her body.

Tamaki didn't know why but for the first time he really felt insulted by the way those twins spoke. Angry at them he shoved them out of his room and looking at Haruhi one last time he went out, running more than walking the twins out of his house.

"Wow… Tamaki, are you angry with us?" Kaoru said forcing an innocent voice

"Is it something we said?" both asked with an "ain't-we-cute-little-angels-?" face

Tamaki stopped his race to look at both twins with a "twin-killer" expression. "Don't ever say… Haruhi is my pet again" they gulped against the deadly glint in his eyes "understood?"

"Sure" both twins chirped "you should have said so since the beginning" After both nodded at Tamaki he closed the door to his mansion and returned to his room. Then Kaoru looked quickly at Hikaru who was smiling devishly at his brother, it seemed everything was going perfectly just as planned. Back inside the room Tamaki saw Haruhi sitting on the edge of the bed, when he entered the room she didn't bother in looking at him nor when he said he was leaving. Outside the mansion the twins were waiting for him to come out again and when he did they followed him from safe distance.

"Are you happy now? Haruhi is angry at me…"

"Maybe she's angry with you because you have her enclosed inside your mansion; she hasn't seen any other humans lately" Karou started

"Why do you came to bother me anyway?" Tamaki spoke before Hikaru could continue.

"It's about Renge-chan"

"We think she's plotting something against Kyoya's pet" Kaoru agreed with his brother

"We mean girl… girl" Hikaru interrupted when he saw again the menacing twin-killer glint in Tamaki's eyes.

"We saw her yesterday talking with some maids and we think she's jealous of Hatsu"

"Have you talked about this with Kyoya?"

"No… we thought we should talk with you about this first… after all, you know about girls more than Kyoya does, not to mention you have better ways to treat them and we thought who wouldn't better for helping Hatsu… than you… Tama-chan"

With all this Tamaki forgot his earlier fight with them, he was more than bough and pay for with the sweet talk Hikaru played for him.

"We'll do something about it…"

"Maybe we could set something so Hatsu would be taken care of every moment, so Renge-chan wouldn't have the opportunity to hurt her" Hikaru continued

"Yeah, maybe Haruhi-chan could be perfect for the job, don't you think?" Kaoru looked at his brother.

Tamaki was about to argue about them calling Haruhi "chan" but was cut by Kaoru's words. It would be a nice idea for Haruhi to get in touch with another human and that would maybe improve her mood. Tamaki smiled internally at the brilliance of his plans.

"I'll speak with Kyoya about this and I'll ask Haruhi too" Happy with the outcome of their visit the two evil plotters left with another direction and Tamaki kept his way to Kyoya's house, there he looked for him in his office but there was no sign of him, went looking for him around the house but there was no sign of him, so he took the liberty to look for him in the only place he hadn't; his room. He opened the door to find Kyoya over Hatsu's lap, both sleeping, he walked to Kyoya and shaking him lightly he woke him up. Kyoya woke up startled and the sudden movements he made woke up Hatsu who woke up to find Tamaki's huge face terribly close to hers not to mention the so obvious fangs pointing out of his mouth, she screamed.

"Kyoya!" It was an alert more than a screaming of panic, just with that and Hatsu was hiding behind Kyoya who immediately covered her with his arms.

"Pleasant dreams Kyoya?" Tamaki said smiling "Thought I might pay you a visit, I have something to ask of you"

"Go to the living room, I'll meet you there" Tamaki left, but before he did so he took a look around the place; there were some towels on a corner and the floor to the bathroom was wet, it seemed they had a very long shower together… Tamaki smiled to himself and continued into the living room. The moment he entered Kyoya took his time to relax Hatsu a bit.

"It's ok, he's a friend like Honey… they will never hurt you…" _It's weird I could have sworn she was unable to feel fear or in any case show fear._

"Sure…" she was barely able to mutter some words, behind Kyoya's back she felt protected and fine, but it was also easy to feel helpless if she was with Kyoya, had she lost all capacity to stand for herself if he was around? _Damn it… why? It's not like I am any less strong than him… I can take care of myself… then why do I feel this way? _

Kyoya changed his clothes quickly and left into the living room to talk with Tamaki.

"The twins told me Renge will take revenge on Hatsu, she's jealous of her, they suggested I do something about it"

"Do as you please, anyway am sending Renge back to where she came from in a couple more days, she won't be able to do anything, I have some guards spying on her"

"I thought so, but I just wondered if you would agree with those 2 about their plan… and I have something else to ask you about them" He breathed in deeply and his voice changed to a more serious tone "Is there anything you know about them plotting something?" Those words sent chills down Kyoya's back.

"I barely know anything about it… those 2 told me there was something important about Ha…" he doubted for a minute about how to call her, but decided it didn't matter that much "Hatsu. They said something about we or I don't know, they are trying to stay here so maybe they are just pretending to unify the villagers with us by making them change their minds, or so I think, but I'll… I'll release Hatsu in a few more days back to her village so if that's what they're planning it won't work"

"You'll send her back? I thought you would keep her with you, Honey told me you were fond of the girl and I think staying here wouldn't be bad"

"I… I do like the girl, but there's no point on keeping her here, she doesn't belong here, she'll be happier outside with those of her own kind, she probably doesn't want to stay here with me anyway… staying here then it's a waste of time, humans don't like us no matter what we do… so forget it"

"Have you asked her about that?"

"No, there's no need for that"

"You know, in all my years studying humans I came to realize they are more than meatsticks or blood supplies, I know you don't see them like that, but there's more, we're not so different from this humans, in fact I believe we are humans too… so wouldn't you like to be asked about this? If she were about to leave you forever wouldn't you like her to give you the chance to say something?"

"I don't want her to say no…. I know she'll say no"

"I wonder something… I might be a little dense but I see you two enjoyed a bath together and so it seemed you were sleeping over her and it's not like she was chained to you not to mention the fact that she protected herself behind you… wouldn't that mean otherwise than what you think?… why don't you ask her before you make a mistake?"

After talking a bit more about the issue with Renge, he said he would ask Haruhi about it and left, leaving Kyoya with his own turbulent thoughts. It was true what he said, and what he said were facts, he couldn't deny, was she...? Did she…? Maybe he should ask after all. He walked back to his room to find Haruhi looking out through the window to the fine line over the trees the moon was making. Her village was not far away from there but she wasn't looking at it.

"I heard you'll send me back to town" she muttered under her breath, didn't turn but Kyoya could almost see the pained expression in her face by the tone in her words.

Meanwhile Tamaki got himself back to his mansion to talk to a very angry Haruhi, he didn't went unprepared, if there was something he have come to know about Haruhi was that she had a soft spot on food… expensive food, more specifically "otooro".


	10. Sibblings and dreams

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly

Tamaki opened the door slowly, enough for him to poke his face inside. He looked searching for the young girl but there was no sign of her inside, so he decided to get in, opening the door completely and stepping inside just to receive a book like a projectile to his face falling down instantly.

"OUCH!!... WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" another book went flying to his face almost hitting on target.

"The last one was for what those bloodsucking bastards said" he looked puzzled against the expression she used for calling his friends, and didn't seem to notice the next 200 pages book that went flying until it hit him right up his nose. "And that one is for not saying anything to them!" she was picking another book from the bed when Tamaki moved from his spot at the door to her, in a blink of an eye he was already standing beside her.

_Thank God for vampire-speed… am faster than a normal human. _He took the book from her hand and the startled Haruhi tried moving away from him but he had already taken her hands in his and was fighting with her.

"Get away from me you FREAK!! ……. I … hate you! Leave me!!"

Tamaki felt hurt by those words but tried to think she said them just because she was angry.

"Am sorry I didn't say something right away to him, but I promise they will never treat you that way again"

"What they will be treating me like a meal instead of a pet?" she said cutting him off, and before he could reply something she hit him with her hand on his belly then tried running away while he fell to the floor but before she made it through the door Tamaki was able to grab her by her right foot making her fall over.

"Would you listen to me?! It wasn't my fault they talked to you like that, I talked to them after we left….. so they won't bother you again!"

"I don't care what you say, you're just another bloodsucker just like them!!" she fought to break free but Tamaki pulled her foot forcibly. Pulling her to him until she was under him, looking at him directly to his eyes she was surprised not to say "amazed" by the strange energy in his eyes. Tamaki took this as an opportunity and pinned her against the floor with his hands now supporting his body on his knees by the sides of her legs and his hands against her wrists.

"Am telling the truth you're not an object, a pet or a meal to me, you're important…. Someone especial, they will never treat you that way again not even close… you're above those idiots, ok?"

Haruhi didn't know what to answer looking at his eyes, she felt he was telling the truth there was no way those eyes could lie to her, but at the same time it was that security what made her feel he was lying and that she was falling for the lie, and him.

_Stop looking at me like that… it's no good… _She tried looking away but discovering her neck at the moment only caused her to get even more stressed when he begun nuzzling her shoulders, neck and ear, whispering to her.

"I would never… ever … treat you like some property" _even thought I wouldn't mind calling you mine… _That inner voice made him wonder for a second before he continued "You know am telling the truth, why wouldn't you stop denying it? What use is for doing so?"

She turned at his words to look at him, feeling so close to tears, there was an entire life full of fear and battle ling against them telling her to back away and a force greater than her own common judgment and knowledge was pulling her to him. "How… can I be sure you would never treat me that way?"

A sudden chill ran through Tamaki's back, he had come to understand so much in so little time and now he was facing a decision he never wanted to make, a couple of words he never wanted to say, for fear of the answer he might get. "This way…" he got up from her and helping her to get on her knees he sat in front of her. "I set you free" he whispered loud enough for her to hear, choking in the last word "I asked our prince to give me permission to hold you hear, mere formality for us… since the prince is our friend… and now I should ask you to stay here with me, but I'll just…. I'll take you back to your village and your house… just say so and I'll do it, the choice is yours"

Haruhi looked puzzled now, she wondered if this was a trap but something in the hut tone reminded her of the cries she heard last night from him and was wondering, how could this decision be so hurtful to him. She got up and walked to the window where the moon was up in the sky, it was still night and she was still there… she missed her people, but she had no wish to go there, neither she could say she had a good reason to stay with the young vampire, did she?

"Although… you might enjoy staying around for a little more… you know here at the palace you would be able to enjoy free food… free…. Otooro… for example" he said trying his luck.

Haruhi turned to him, not daring to look him in the eye. "I… then… I will stay, but just for the food… my dad told me never to be ungrateful for a free plate of food… especially the expensive one" Tamaki smiled and disappeared for a minute behind the door, when he entered he had a trail on his hands, there she found 2 plates, one with a nice serving of otooro and in the other a chocolate cake. Sitting both on the bed, Haruhi started eating. Later, they were resting on the bed, haruhi looked at the ceiling; Tamaki looked at her.

"There's someone I would like you to meet" She turned to look him a menacing gleam on her eyes. "No she's not a vampire, she's a human… like you, I thought you might like some company" He smiled and felt a shiver running down her back "Is…" her words died in her throat as the warmth in the room grew stronger "Is…. Is she another maid of your house?" Tamaki thought for a minute, since Kyoya was so protective of her anyone would say she was his girlfriend "No, she's the prince's girlfriend, she's a sweet, cute girl for what I have heard" Haruhi sniffled "I thought you said she was not a vampire… the prince is in love with a human?" Tamaki thought for a minute, he didn't actually knew if Kyoya loved Hatsu but he was sure he cared deeply for her. "Well… I guess he is… don't worry if you don't like her you can always just say hi and we leave, if you like her you can stay and talk, before the night is over I'll take you back ho…. with me" Tamaki shrieked and swallowed before he said the word home, Haruhi being sooooo Haruhi passed the data and agreed to visit the "princess".

"If she tries to bite me… I'll bite you back" she said trying to sound menacing but only caused him to blush and look away, after all for a vampire the thought was enticing and somehow the idea of her biting him seemed delicious enough, now he could feel the air around them too damn warm, but before he tried fighting it sleep came over them.

At Kyoya's palace the twins were already sleeping, Mori tried fighting a "midnight-snack" turn into a festival of sweets, Renge scheme an evil plan in her room and Kyoya was soon back in his room beside Hatsu, sleeping peacefully, in his case as peacefully as he could since his thoughts led him into dreams took him to the night before and the bath time he shared with a certain human.

_Dreaming Flashback make a quick shortcut if u don't like lemonish _

_Kyoya entered the room quietly, he could sense Hatsu inside the bathroom from outside the room, so he opened the door slowly, running to the bathroom at blink of an eye. Hatsu was preparing a bath for herself, filling the bathtub with hot water, he saw her at the entrance wearing just a bathrobe and felt the blood inside him stir, inviting him to check if the robe was the only thing keeping him from her flesh; he moved to her and wrapped his arms to her waist, startling her at first but soon she turned to searched for his eyes giving him the chance to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss she answered just as passionate. _

_He pinned her to a corner against a wall at the side of the bathtub, making her gasp in surprise when her back hit the cold wall. _

"_Too cold for someone with warm blood?" he teased _

"_Too cold for someone used to warm caresses…" she invited him, her words breathy and low. _

"_You were going to have the bath without me…? You were about to disobey me…" he kissed the left side of her neck and moved his hands up her robe caressing her breasts, tugging softly at the fabric to pull it down. _

"_Wanted to be ready for when you came... you took to long" she threw a cocky look at him but with no use, he looked back at her moving his left hand from her breasts to a southern region already slightly wet. _

"_Where you so eager to have me with you?" He pressed his hand to her opening making her moan in response. _

"_Kyo….ya" she tried but the words barely came out of her. _

_Kyoya wondered how could he feel so free to act this way with her, sure many thought it was easy for vampires but for him actually it wasn't, he was never confident with any human or vampire to act the way he acted with Hatsu. Even now with the thoughts he had his body reacted differently, certainly it didn't care about his debate and was more interested in caressing and kissing Hatsu's entire body. _

"_You really need a bath, but don't worry I'll make sure you end up really clean" _

_Hatsu opened her mouth to speak but any protest died in her throat as he lift her in his arms and gently placed her in the tub. _

"_So really like the warmth" he said when he felt the hot water against his arms, Hatsu shivered from both the change in the temperature around her and the mischievous smile he gave her. Soon his hand was caressing her body once again, this time he poured a soapy cream on his hands to clean her shoulders then going around to her back turning on the sensitive spots there, making her squirm and whimper in pleasure. He smirked when he moved to her shoulders again and her a moan of disappointment from her, then changed the moans into moans of pleasure again by teasing her breasts, hardening her nipples, Hatsu wasn't sure if the warmth in the air was from them or from the water. He kept his ministrations south, tickling her belly and the inside of her tights, she could felt the pleasure and the lust built up in-between her legs but Kyoya took his time in avenging the sweet torture he suffered the last time. _

"_Kyoya…." She breathed in deeply and talked between shaky breaths "I need" "Kyo… I need it" furiously blushing she avoided his eyes when he looked at her. _

"_You need what?" Kyoya moved his hand further away from her core making her squirm again "I wont know what to do if you don't tell me" this time she looked at him and placed her hand in his taking him with her back to the part of her body screaming for attention. "You want" he smirked even wider, lust shining in his eyes, watching the young girl lust for him did something to him he had never felt, "You want the release…" he whispered to her ears "only I can give you" as he pronounced the last word his hand covered her core while a finger entered her. _

"_Hatsu…" he whispered against her lips while 2 of his fingers pumped inside and out of her, his whole self lost in the moment, drown by the ecstasy in her screams, "Hatsu…" he couldn't help the need he felt just by watching her "Hatsu I need… you… I want you…" those last words were enough to send her to climax, even thought she felt her eyes way to heavy she fought them open to look at Kyoya, who was looking at her, she had never seen such a ravenous look in him but was surprised her the most was that it didn't scared her at all but instead made her shiver in anticipation to what those eyes were promising. Hatsu moved inside the tub, leveling herself to rest on her knees, not hesitating once Kyoya removed quickly the little clothing he was wearing, for a moment he doubt about the fact that they were both naked but when he looked at her the thought disappeared. _

_She scanned him from head to toes and she found no flaws at all, her blood stirred and she felt the urge to have him inside, noticing he was looking at her she looked away but he was smirking again and as he entered the tub he moved to the other side like backing away from her, this confused her until he pulled her to him and suddenly she was atop, straddling him with her legs, the position made her feel ravenous and more confident and on Kyoya's side, a small side of his brain was screaming in protest about his pride as a vampire king to let a woman, a human to be above him but since it was a really small part and Hatsu moved herself lower to him so she was rubbing his erection with her core he lost track of the thought and was now wishing for her to move more and faster. Being now in control Hatsu settled a slow pace for this teasing his erection, still wondering if she could really give herself to him, if she could let him penetrate her now. _

"_Ah…. Hatsu…." She heard him moan and returned to reality just to see the pleasured expression he had, his eyes closed, lips parted, showing his fangs on a devilish grin, noticing her worries he moved his hands from the side of his body to her hips enticing her to move "Hatsu, do it faster…." She looked at him suspiciously but who was her to contradict the prince? So she moved, rubbing herself against him, he begun moving himself to causing her to moan and loose her pace from time to time, his manhood against the nub in her core, the movements soon became faster and erratic both closing the distance between them and their climax, "ah….. aaah…. Hatsu…. I'm gonna… aah" she interrupted him "Kyoya….. am coming" trying to suppress the cry of pleasure she bit down on his neck causing him to open his eyes falling right into his orgasm, screaming her name._

_They rested a little bit longer inside the tub before daring to move, Hatsu was first to move from above him to be at his side on the tub. _

"_Think we need a shower…" she tried but was cut off by Kyoya with a stern voice _

"_Don't you dare" then his tone changed to a much sweeter one, a sulky, honeyed voice "Your scent is so strong I want to feel it longer… it's so much better than any perfume you could wear…" _

"_Is it" she asked innocently causing him to for a moment trip on his own words, even thought he was tired those innocent eyes were a real turn on "Certainly, no other perfume would make me feel so… hard about you, please keep it a while longer" she blushed enough to mistake her for a tomato and a few minutes later he helped her out of the tub and into her bathrobe but as soon as they reached the bed his towels and her bathrobe were discarded on the floor, as he wanted to feel her skin against his for as long as the day lasted. _

_End of dream_

Kyoya kept dreaming about her and things he would like to do to her until the sky was dark again, when he opened her eyes he saw the young girl sleeping by her side, the thoughts of what he could possibly do or what she would like him to do haunted him, he wanted to but he was not sure if she would be willing to do it.

"I wish you would…"

Kyoya still waited longer to get up, Hatsu woke up to see him dress and kiss him before he left but fall back sleep again minutes later. She had spent such a wonderful night in Kyo's arms she wasn't in the mood to get up yet, so she kept sleeping until someone knocked on the door, she opened her eyes but didn't move.

_Probably that kid bringing me breakfast _"Come on in the door is open" the door swung open at the sound of her voice and Hatsu opened her eyes again to look at a flushed Haruhi looking at her, it took her a while to comprehend the situation and hastily hide her naked body with the covers. Haruhi looked in disbelief at Hatsu, a while passed on awkward silence until Haruhi spoke.

"Onee-sama?"


	11. On the move

Kyoya was walking around the room when Hony entered pulling a couple of vampirish twins from their ears, whining about something they where thrown in front of Kyoya mercilessly

Hatsu was sure she was in heaven until something brought her to earth suddenly, the blissful sensation Kyoya had left her was now leaving by the appearance of a young girl by the door.

"Onee-sama? What? …. Why…. I don't…"

Before Haruhi could runaway Hatsu got up to stop her.

"Don't… wait, it's ok, nothing has happened to me… see" Hatsu said showing her teeth while she made Haruhi feel her pulse by pressing 2 fingers in her hand "See… am still human"

After Haruhi calmed a bit they moved to the living room where they would be able to talk better and more comfortably.

"What happened? I heard you were capture by vampires, some said you were the prince's breakfast or something but I couldn't tell"

"Actually, I was kidnapped by a couple vampires and was given to the prince as a "present" or so I heard from them and Kyoya"

"Kyoya?" Haruhi couldn't help interrupt her to ask; maybe she had a human-friend in the castle.

"Well, Kyoya is the prince, that's his name"

"ONEE-SAMA!! You've being living with vampires all this time, and you haven't try to escape or something?! Maybe send a message to your own sister? You left me to cry for a lost sister, a mother and a father? And you made friends with… with….. THAT thing!!

"Don't speak of Kyoya that way!" even Hatsu herself was surprised by her reaction; had she grown so attached to the prince she was defending him from his own sister? Was he so special for her? "He's… he's a good… he's… I" she tried but even thought of Kyoya as any other human even if she saw no difference between them she couldn't deny the reality she knew for so long, not easily, "He's not a monster Hatsu, he's sweet, caring, gentle, he's the most intelligent, surprising person I have ever met… he has taken care of me…"

"Taken care of you? Like his pet?"

"NO! am his…I mean he has, to him am a person just like him"

"So he considers you an equal?"

"Yes!" Hatsu felt relieved and smiled happy now that she was getting away with it.

"So…. Why didn't you ask him to release you if you're just like him, you could be free, right?"

It took her a couple of minutes to actually digest the set of words her sisters said, what was she to Kyoya? What did he felt for her? Did he felt the same way she felt for him? Did he really saw her as an equal? And if he did then how come he never asked her to stay or told her she could leave?

"I guess… we haven't talked about that"

"For what it seems you have had more action than words" Haruhi couldn't help to look away.

Hatsu was about to talk back when the meaning hit her, they had being sharing the same bed since the first day (night) she spent there, and even thought the first time was "totally" against her will the ones following were on her own free will, with a few times it came to be something she waited the night for, something she was eager for, she was constantly watching the clock on the wall tick and tack waiting for Kyoya to come back to her, and now she wasn't able to deny it, her sister had seen her spread lazily on HIS bed, there was no "I can explain" that could be followed by a really really good explanation to go again Haruhi's comments.

Hatsu was lost in her thoughts when her sister's voice turned her back to reality.

"What do you feel for him?"

"I… I don't know"

"Will you go back with me to town?"

"I…. don't know"

"Do you want to stay here… with him?"

Then instead of no answer the image of Kyoya's deep dark eyes appeared to her as the answer to any doubt she could have about the issue.

"I want to stay with Kyoya… I don't know if I'll go back, I don't know what exactly I feel for him, but… I think it goes untold… I think I love him"

"It seems you do, your first love.. and it's a vampire"

"A really sexy one" the tone in Hatsu's voice turned from a shy one to a much more mischievous one.

"You've changed quite a bit, onee-sama" Haruhi whispered smiling while the palm of her hand caressed her sister's cheek. "For good I'd say… am glad you're smiling again…"

The conversation between the two of them turned in another direction, so interested in updating themselves in the last events in their lives they didn't noticed the eavesdropper listening to their conversation.

"So you're staying at the blond-vampire's mansion?" Haruhi moved her head to agree. "And he told you you're free to go?" Haruhi agreed with her understanding again, "and you haven't left instead you came to see me? Haruhi doubted a little before accepting the reality of her decision, "because you hoped to find another human-slave?" this time Haruhi doubted for long before looking down to her hands and Hatsu had to push her face up to meet her eyes.

"You know you can be honest with me, after all you know I love Kyoya so, what's the problem?"

"Actually there's not much of a problem and THAT'S THE PROBLEM, I dislike vampires and you know it, but him… his weird, he acts so innocently, so cute, so… sweet it makes me look like am the monster, like am the evil one… for considering him capable of killing a fly"

"So you dislike him?"

"NO! and I don't get why… it's not logical, he's so immature and silly but I do like him, I don't think of him like a human, like you… but close enough, he acts like a child… maybe because he has lived too long without a mother… and I don't know, there's so much of him I wish I knew, so much I want to ask, to now…"

"Then do so… that way you'll gave me enough time to find the courage to ask Kyoya about US…."

"Guess that would be good" The sisters looked at each other and break laughs, it was impossible to believe or otherwise what they were saying, it was true to their hearts as to their minds but still it was so… unreal to their voice.

"I will introduce you to him today" Haruhi was all smiles, now her happiness was perfect, in love and with her sister by her side, what could possibly go wrong? A sudden knock on the door took them out of their talk and Hatsu went to attend the call, and to her surprise it wasn't the chibi-Honey-girl with a trail of food, instead there was a young maiden with a trail of sweets and a pot with tea. Any person thinking logically would have doubted a little about it since no one in castle knew she was receiving a visit, since it was something done in secret and she never requested for tea and sweets, but Hatsu was all happiness and never doubted for a moment to accept the trail and bring it inside the room.

While the siblings were talking on another wing of the castle Kyoya and Tamaki were chatting. First Kyoya tried to keep it work-level but soon the conversation took another route by the way he answered to Tamaki's work-questions.

"So what do we do with the mines and miners? The time to collect inside the mine will be done in 1 month, we could stay for a couple more weeks and get the best of the mines also the miners wont needing to go back to the farms, the only damage is given to the farms, without the work they wont be so useful later"

_That's no good… how will Hatsu eat if we can't collect fruits or vegetables? Not to mention cows and other animals she consumes… _"It's no good to damage the farms, we'll need them… not to mention the time to the miners at home is reduced to its minimum by working at the mines so, dive them in 2 groups and sent them by times to work at the mines the first group and the other at the farms, also divide in 4 the products of the farms we need to keep ¼ safe in case of eventualities and the others will be given to the villagers at the markets… keep ¼ to our servants and my castle…"

"Aaah… Kyoya… we barely eat food…" the question he already knew the answer but he was amused watching Kyoya's face turn red in embarrassment.

"We….. sh..e…… we'll eventually need them so it will be for our good, after all we do have a lot of servants so it's important to keep them well fed" Tamaki gave Kyoya an all-knowing look and waited for his next attack.

"About that, there's a lot of servants I'll see we don't need so… it would be useful to separate the ones we need from the ones we don't to sent the others back to the village already, they'll be useful there… not here"

"Very well keep as many as you need for yourself, tell the twins to send their pets back to the village, take care of my own… I want to keep just a 1/3 of mine and tell Honey to keep that little girl of his"

"What for?" Tamaki asked again already knowing the answer.

"Hatsu likes her" he answered no second thoughts, maybe he should have had.

Tamaki smiled evilly and Kyoya knew he had screwed it up himself.

"I…" "aah…" Kyoya thought his words again but still there was no good back up since everything he thought seemed a lie to his ears and if he wasn't able to make it sound a true to himself how was he going to lie to Tamaki who seemed to have grown so fond of his lies and his tricks, it had being so long for them to know each other, Tamaki knew it was his time to say something. "I may not be as quick to get things or more innocent to understand somethings unlike others but I am not blind, you like the human don't you? You're falling for Hatsu"

Even thought the first one sounded like a question both comments from Tamaki to Kyoya seemed to be an affirmative sentence.

"Will you admit something before it's too late?" Tamaki knew what buttons to push. "After all we'll be leaving sometime soon" Kyoya looked at his hands and then to Tamaki's eyes pleadingly "You don't want to act in away were you won't be able to tell if you were doing as you please like a spoiled little prince or doing exactly what those twins wanted, right?" Kyoya looked outside from the window "But you don't want to see her go away, you want to be with her but at the same time you want to keep it like you've always done, no… human… relations" Kyoya then stood up to argue, he was the crown prince, the son of a great ruler and he had to keep things like before for the sake of his people and also for… Hatsu's sake, they were different creatures… they would never be fine together… there was no way, but before he could muster a word the door swung open to let pass Honey with a flustered-worried expression.

"Something happened to Hatsu and Haruhi… they are acting weird"

It was a few seconds what took them to get to Kyoya's bedroom, but long enough for him to listen to Honey explain. "she gave them something on a trail instead of the breakfast I always send her and after they ate it they started to act weird… it seemed like Hatsu had lost her mind or something, they ran out of the bedroom and out of one of windows to the backyard… for what I heard they are still there" Kyoya moved even faster when he heard her name again, his Hatsu in trouble… he tried preparing himself to whatever bizarre behavior she was showing but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

It happen in the blink of an eye, the moment they got there Hatsu was cornering Haruhi against a tree when she felt the presence of others and turned to look Kyoya directly to his eyes and Kyoya had to fight the urge to keep the eye contact the moment he saw her eyes full of lust and something devilish, it was her Hatsu about to ravish the other girl? The thought made his skin crawl in anticipation but the distraction took Hatsu's attention away from the real enemy, another figure came into picture when a vampire came from up in the sky to attack Hatsu, but before he could touch her Hatsu moved to the side and her sister trying to protect Hatsu launched herself forward.

Hatsu's confussion and the sound of pierced flesh filled the air that night.


	12. Destroy or create

There was a cry of pain and Haruhi fell to the floor as Hatsu disappeared into the woods. Renge looked up to late to notice Tamaki was already over her, he picked her up with one hand to her neck, her eyes full anger and hate.

"I should kill you for what you did" Tamaki hissed at her, holding her even tighter, Kyoya watched Hatsu then turned to Renge "Tamaki, don't kill her she must pay her mistake" giving her an annoyed look he disappeared into the woods "Renge, you're vanished from the prince's castle and don't you ever dare show your face near this place... Kyoya has being too kind with you so you better accept the punishment and leave before he's back" breathing in Tamaki tried to ease himself and let her go. Renge coughed, looked up to him shooting death glares but it was no use Tamaki was already by Haruhi's side, seen Kyoya had gone to look for Hatsu she called her fight finished.

_It's not like he'll be able to save her, she's doomed and soon he'll realized I am the one he needs, the only one for him" _

Kyoya followed Hatsu to an open in the woods nearby a lake, Kyoya looked at her kneel beside the lakeshore, it seemed Hatsu was hugging herself, bending and covering her expression with her hair.

"Hatsu... I" Kyoya tried but he did not know what to say, she had tried to bit her own sister and it seemed somehow the girl was now a vampire, what could he say to her? The girl had being transform into the very creature she hated or at list one he thought she hated... "Am sorry... I..."

"What am I to you?" she asked still not turning to face him.

"What?" Kyoya was puzzled

"What am I to you? ... a pet? A servant? A prisoner? A guest at your place perhaps?" her tone a little harsh gave him the impression she was mad at him. He tried to think clearly but her question was placing more questions in his mind instead of answers.

Ok, he felt something for the ex-human girl; she wasn't a pet that was clear, she wasn't a servant or a prisoner... a guest maybe? But a guest against her will? The twins had brought her into his house as a present; "an object" for him to "use" but ...she was something else, something important to him, she was ...his... but he didn't know what of him she was... THERE, he had an answer and still his pride and thought wouldn't let him say something so... possessive, she wasn't an object to him... but still he wanted to think she was his... more like... a part of himself, a part he...

"I don't know... I..." he stuttered

"Am I just a pet?"

"NO!... you're... not a pet..."

"THEN WHAT? Why I've been secluded in your room since the first day I came and even thought you have acted... kind and gentle and sweet and all... am still imprisoned inside that castle? Why can't I leave? Why you haven't asked me if I wanted to leave or stay? Don't you care about what I think?"

She was facing him now, her eyes filled with tears of what seemed to be anger but there was something more he couldn't understand why it was there, didn't she hate him? Hate her specie? She looked so lost he wanted to hold her to him and take care of her. Kyoya tried to reach his hard to her but she pulled her hand away.

"Don't touch me...!"

_I made her cry... I just can't stop hurting her, can I? I just can't make her happy if I am what she hates..._

Kyoya's look of concern was not helping her, she didn't understood a thing, she wanted to be angry at him but the only thing she could feel was the need to be in Kyoya's arms, to be held and protected by him.

"Am sorry... I never wanted to hurt you... am sorry you become something you hate... am" he muttered.

"Sorry? You gave her the weird beverage for me... you changed me!" Kyoya was now puzzled again, was he listening well?

"What are you talking about? I didn't send you anything of that kind"

"The girl with the tray said it was a special drink for me... you sent, I didn't think much about it... I just drank it..." she was explaining Kyoya cut her off

"How could you do something so careless?! You shouldn't take whatever they give you unless you know what it is...!" How could she be so careless? Anything could have happened to her... now because of Renge she was a vampire... and a weak one, not even a complete one... an imperfect hybrid. Hatsu had begun sobbing lightly.

"I didn't care 'cause it was from you! ...I never thought you would..." her voice died before she finished the sentence, _why did I ever trust him? I should have had fought to go back with my sister instead of staying with him... _

"Why do you trust me so much? Am after all a vampire and now because of me you are pretty much another one, isn't that against all you could have ever wanted?" Kyoya looked to the floor; he was a piece of garbage, a shitty, pathetic piece of garbage to her.

"I don't dislike vampires... not all of them... not anymore" Hatsu was blushing "why do you say I've become something I hate...? or do you think what we've shared is nothing and could be filled with hate? Do you hate me then?"

"No! Of course not... I..." _I give up... if that's what she wants… _ "there's a way for you to become fully human again... if you like, I didn't ask you before cause I didn't want to and I still don't ...but... if that's what you want then I'll take you back to town, it's your choice..."

"Kyoya..." Hatsu started, she placed a hand in Kyoya's cheek, he looked lost and jealous, also something else gleamed in his eyes she wasn't sure what it was. "I..." before she could finish her breath got caught in her throat, suddenly her vision blurred and she felt herself fell into the prince's arms, the last thing she heard was the suffocated cry of the vampire calling her while she flew into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Tamaki took Haruhi to his mansion and called a doctor and was relieved when he said she was stable, Renge had pierced her abdomen with her "claws" and touched vital organs with them but he had controlled the bleeding so she was stable, for now…

"Suoh-sama, there's something I must tell you and for that I have to ask you to sit down" Tamaki wondered why the doc would ask him to sit; he already said Haruhi was stable, then what was the so-serious problem? "Suoh-sama, what is your relation with the human-girl?" Tamaki couldn't help to blush a deep shade of red at the question. "Whaaaa?" The doctor smiled gently "I've known you since you were so little and still you blush and try to hide the truth from me; you know you can trust me, I know I may be out of line by asking you; such personal question but it's important to ask for the girls wellbeing" Tamaki's eyebrows were now knit together, there was something wrong in the way the interrogatory was going. "I have feelings for Haruhi... if anything happened to her my life would seem meaningless... I am her guardian..."

"Then I must inform you, the girl is stable but only for now, her lungs won't be functioning for long, a week maybe, 2 weeks with luck... she's dying because of her wounds, the bleeding is controlled but only for the moment, the wounds will open up the more she breathes…"

The little peace he had recovered in the past few weeks she had spent with him flew away with those words, Haruhi was dying.

"There has to be something you could do?!" he lost it "YOU'RE A DOCTOR... DO SOMETHING?!" tears started to fell down and he fell to the floor on his knees "It can't be... first my mother... and now... she's leaving me? ... IT CAN'T BE! ...please ...I beg you... there must be something, I'll do anything!!"

The doctor didn't said much, tried to explain him the situation again, then left, there was really nothing more he could say to the young vampire, there was no solution. Tamaki waited a little to calm down before he dragged his form back inside the bedroom were Haruhi was resting, he moved the bedcovers up and tug himself inside the bed, Haruhi stirred a bit when he felt the cold body so close but when she felt Tamaki's essence she relaxed.

"What can I do now? What am I gonna do now? I'll become nothing without you..."

Above the town, the sky was black with no clouds around, a couple of twins watched from afar the dorms were Tamaki and Haruhi rested, looking to each other they nodded.

"Should we tell him already Hikaru?"

"No... we must wait, else they could make a mistake... we must wait a little more"

"I hate to see him so destroyed... Tamaki has had enough in his life to go through this"

"But he needs this... or he'll never understand what he feels for her. He's so stuck in what happened before, so stuck with those ideas that he will never admit his love for the girl unless he knew it was the end, he'll feel what his father felt and will understand, love can be the most powerful bond and it's the only real bond capable of keeping families together with anything else... families die"

Hikaru nodded again to his brother and they both moved from were they where to Kyoya's castle.

"Hey! Hikaru? Shouldn't we then travel again to the deposits? It's time we get the stone before it's too late..."

It was 2am already, Tamaki had fallen sleep after crying so much but a nightmare woke him up, so he begun staring at Haruhi again.

_She looks so peaceful, it's peculiar how a girl so... beautiful can be so... strong and delicate, so smart... and funny, my mother would have liked her... and I bet Haruhi would have liked my mother_, then it hit him, she might be near to meet his mother; he couldn't help tears from falling again, but he regained his composure soon enough; it wasn't the time for crying, he should toughen up for her, so she would have him for anything she might need before her time was out. _I will take care of you…_

Haruhi felt tired and somehow drugged, she realized she was back in Tamaki's room, in his bed and it was still dark outside, she tried getting up but the pain force her to whimper.

"Stop! You shouldn't try to get up, you'll hurt yourself... everything is fine, am here" Tamaki tried to calm her

"What happened? Where's my sister?"

"Your sister?" was there another human with Haruhi? Aaah ...yeah Kyoya's human... the girl Hatsu "Hatsu is your sister?" Tamaki now tried to keep himself calmed, even thought the news were surprising he couldn't let her moods change or swing in anyway so it was best if he kept himself steady.

"Yes... she's my older sister and I need to see her, that servant girl gave her something... and then she passed out, another girl entered the room and was laughing"

"Renge... that girl was kindda tall, white skin, dark eyes, brown hair and a vicious expression?"

"Pretty much her... she said my sister was not good enough"

"Yeap... it was her"

"Then my sister woke up and attacked the girl... but something made her stop before she could actually harm her, then... aah (she remembered something else) ... Renge told my sister she needed to feed and her eyes turned red..."

"Then your sister chased you..."

"yes, I tried running away but Renge closed the door so I jumped through the window, good thing I was able to cling to a tree instead of falling from so high up directly to the floor and kill myself" _but you'll be dead anyway... _(Tamaki's thoughts) "then climb down, a couple of minutes later you got there and the Renge girl tried to stab my sister with her nails so I tried to stop... then I felt pain and passed out I guess"

"You did pass out, I took you here, Renge is gone, she will no longer bother you or your sister, Kyoya has taken care of her so she'll be alright don't worry... even thought I still don't understand what happened... am sure she'll be fine, Kyoya would probably kill us all if something happened to his girl"

"His girl? Do you know anything about them?"

"Oh ...I found Kyoya sleeping on her lap one day she was playing with his hair"

"I hope he's as good to her as Hatsu told me he was, then I can be at ease" the way she said those words gave Tamaki a horrible feeling, did she knew? "Haruhi... how... ? hmmm do you? ...I" a finger to his lips shut him up and Haruhi decided to answer instead of listening to him try to find a question "I already feel my life running away from my body, I won't last long, that I can tell... at list I was able to wake up, am not stupid; it's obvious I will die soon, there's no point on trying to hide it from me... I'll be fine, don't worry" she smiled gently to him but instead of doing anything good this seemed to pissed him off even more than with Renge.

"How can you say it like that?! You'll be dead in a week or 2!! You speak as if no one would ever miss you or as if this was a ride you can take again, it's not like you say ja ne! And will be back in 10 minutes!? YOU'LL BE DEAD!! DEAD!! ... how can you be so happy about it... while I feel dead myself... just to think about it... didn't you eve think for a moment your sister won't miss you? Didn't it cross your mind that I don't want you to die?" her smile disappeared with his words, and a few tear drops were menacing to come out.

"I never though you... would miss me"

"I never imagined missing you either... I thought... I just" Tamaki covered turned on his side so his back was facing her "I thought **you** of all people would stay... that **you** wouldn't leave"

"Stay?" she barely whispered but it didn't matter if no one heard her, Tamaki was no longer listening and was simply lost in his own thoughts

"Why love is always destroying everything? Why can't I want someone that she has to taken away?! IT IS NOT FAIR! ...I just wanted her to stay... with me, is it too much to ask?"

"No... it isn't Haruhi's voice brought him back to reality and he **realized **what he had being saying, he had **actually** confessed his love to the girl beside him, now even thought she hadn't said something negative, he couldn't bare look her in the eye, maybe it would be better if he acted like a fool and forget what had just happened.

"Tamaki... do you mean it? Do you really love me?"

... so much for trying to play fool ... .

"I... I... hmmm I ...I love you..." the answer came breathless and without hopes, every dream of happiness with Haruhi was now sinking on a raging see of loneliness "am sorry, it wasn't... maybe if I just"

"**Don't you dare** ...say you are sorry for loving me... or I will kill you!!" Tamaki turned to face her, surprised by her words and the seriousness of the look she was giving him. "It's not allowed, not even to vampires to ruin such a beautiful moment with stupidity, love doesn't destroy... weak people do... stupid people do, you don't destroy by loving, you create... you're mother never left you, it was some stupid crappy vampire who couldn't bare to believe such love between your parents was possible... the love she had for you and your dad gave her the strength to stay by you and fight for you until it was no longer possible... even now your love for her has kept you going against all odds, I don't want to die... I want to stay by your side forever and I promise you: the love I feel for you will give me the strength to fight..." those were strong words coming from a ex-vampire-hater and there was a dark blush covering her face also, it was the first time she had ever confessed to someone... anyone, and even thought she wished the situation to be different that was the happiest moment of her life, her first confession and she knew her love was answered.

"Haruhi..." OO "you said you loved me" "am happy but am filling a little dizzy" the confused look on the blond vampire's face was enough to make her laugh and break the seriousness of the moment, she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hiding her face in between his arms "oh... Tamaki... what are we going to do anyway?"

"I don't know... but we'll figure something out"

"What if we don't make it? What if still I die?" she hugged him even tighter

"You won't! I won't let it happen" gritting his teeth he tried to suppress the urge to cry "we'll figure something out..."

"Tamaki?"

"Huh?"

"At list... you're with me... Would you make my last week the best?"

"This week will be the happiest ever... but it will be even better when you get well and can make this week last forever..."

They both closed their eyes and tried to sleep, morning was already over them and another day came, not one closer to Haruhi's death Tamaki prayed.


	13. To be like you

Hatsu paced from one side to the other inside the room, it has been already a week since the last time she saw Kyoya, he told her to take the week to decide, waiting longer would place her life in danger, but for some reason he decided to go sleep somewhere else, so for a week now she was sleeping alone, she could barely sleep anyway, the lack of his presence was eating on her nerves, she needed to see him or she would be loosing it soon.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath, it was impossible to live without him after so long, she was now used to wait for him to come at 12, sleep till afternoon, then wait for him again... a vicious circle or neverending..... happiness... But even if she wanted to live with him, did he? he did gave her the option to choose, but what did she had to sacrifice to stay by his side? A knock from outside woke her up from her thoughts.

"come in"

Little Chiyo came in, she was wearing a cute pink and white dress, her hair in 2 cute pig tails with pink laces to hold them in place.

"wow... nice outfit, are you going to a party"  
"It's tea/cake party with Honey-sama today, so I'll go with Mori-dono late afternoon to the forest, it's always tea/cake party before the full moon comes"

"Such a tradition, huh?....... Chiyo, have you been living here with those vampires for long"

"Long enough to know them and trust them"she smiled and placed the trail with food over the nightstand "you should try and eat something today, I know you threw your food yesterday"

"I don't really feel like eating that... for now"

"I know what Renge-sama did to you, and I have heard what the doctor said and Honey-sama said you should try and keep eating human food or else you could die of starvation"

"So... you know what I am"

"Yes, also Kyoya-sama told me to be especially careful with your meals"

"Yeah... so I don't eat you..." Hatsu looked the other way, now she was a beast being feed so she wouldn't fed on her friends.

"It's not like that! ...Kyoya-sama would never say something like that..." Chiyo calmed herself and tried to explain "you know, vampires aren't born with fangs and drinking blood, actually they get their fangs at 17 or 18 years old, cause when their fangs begin to grow it's painful and even thought they can drink blood they need to eat humanfood because their bodies aren't used to the lack of it, also grown up vampires like Kyoya-sama still eat humanfood every now and then" she looked at her hands, she knew vampires better than humans "he's very cautious with his meals cause he can't eat some vegetables and fruits"

"So I can't eat greens and fruits?" Now she understood why Kyoya told her before he didn't drink from humans so frequently, and for the past few weeks he had her to serve him of beverage.

"You are not a vampire..." Chiyo looked at her seriously waking her up from her thoughts "I heard about it from the doctor... vampire's fangs are covered with poison, a poison made of their own DNA, which is deadly for humans or other creatures, that's why no girl bitten by Kyoya-sama lives to tell... that's why he stopped biting humans and started taking blood out of "donations" some girls gave us.

"So... the first time he bit me... he wasn't expecting me to wake up the next morning... no wonder why he was surprised to see me alive, he was expecting a corpse"

"Don't take it like that Hatsu-san, he never expected to bit you in the first place"  
"what?" O____________o

"He told Honey-sama about it a couple of days late'r; he felt something inside him, not like instincts but something different. Honey-sama related it to when you feel like kissing someone you love or like, Kyoya-sama didn't like the comparison but still didn't deny it"

Hatsu was half surprised half walking on clouds "Then he thought your blood had the anti-virus for their DNA, it's rare case but some humans have a blood type or DNA capable of recycling the vampire's poison so you could be bitten 3 times a day or more without suffering any secondary effects, thought it would make you feel like under a drugs effect, and that's the reason why Kyoya thinks you're not in love with him. He thinks its just the poison blurring your thoughts and making you eager to him"

"That's not nice...." . _so.. I do act like am in love with him_ .... Oo or _under drugs in any case_..._ is that the same_? OO

"The problem was after what Renge-chan did to you, she gave u a cup with a compound of her blood and wine which she thought would kill you but, instead your body used it to half change you into a vampire, a hybrid. Since you never drank Kyoya's blood you were never able to become a hybrid before, but since your body could only combine the poison with your blood to a 50/50 capacity, there's no way you can change into a vampire and in the other hand there's a way to change you back into a human, just by taking blood from you and using Haruhi-san's as an x-change. The doctor said it would work perfectly"

"But that would only take me back to town..... I want..."

"Your blood will only take Renge's blood for 3 to 5 more days until it's to weak to blend with it... then you'll die..."

Chiyo left afterwards, leaving Hatsu with her thoughts, lost and confused. She wanted to stay with him, but now she couldn't, maybe if she talked to him he would think about it and let her stay as a human, after all she could be bitten by him with no secondary effects, which would be perfect for her, sure she would risk herself to be attacked again by other vampires like Renge, but he was worth it....

"Do you really think he's worth it?"

Hatsu turned around to see the couple of vampires who attacked and trapped her before. With her new speed she moved in the blink of an eye to where they were, they both fell to the floor surprised. (She already knows vampires can read another vampires minds, but usually vampires ask for permision before doing it ¬¬ the twins do it without permission)

"Scared you... hah! nice.... don't worry am not gonna attack you, I actually owe you something"  
"You do?" Hikaru stood up quickly "yeah... for kidnapping me"  
"wow, thought you would never say something lke that hun" Kaoru stood up smiling "Don't push it cause I still can bite ya! ....what you doing here anyway... are you gonna kidnap me again"

"We came because we want you to stay with Ky-chan, hope we are not too late for you to get along w" Kyoya couldn't finish the phrase cause he was hit in the side by Kaoru.

"So... Hatsu-chan do you really wanna stay with Kyoya? do you love him enough to sacrifice your humanity"  
"Humanity doesn't mean something to me like Kyoya does, it doesn't matter what I am as long as I am with him"  
"Perfect answer"both twins said, then walked to the bed and sitting down they look at each other before Hikaru said another word "You should sit down" After she did Kaoru started the story.

"Our vampire families come from a very faraway land, because of your mines, those mines have a precious black diamond we need, you have thought about the uses we might give to them, but you've failed miserably, we don't sell them, make weapons, do cults or that stuff, we use them to build our homes, this black diamond serves the purpose of protecting us from the sun so we don't have to sleep inside coffins, we can walk around the house, that's why people like Mori or Honey enjoy walks outside around 5 or 4 without burning themselves to death, they do it under the protection of a fake sky, one made or this diamond, they can see the sun, sure not the natural color but still they can see it. This diamond gives us life like no other thing has, sure you can tell there are vampires who enjoy the nightlife better than the morning one; Kyoya for example, he doesn't like the sun at all, his father died trying to protect him from it... after some farmers tried to kill them both" Hatsu was about to say something when Kaoru continued the tail.

"He never told anyone, we were near...we saw them. Humans never liked us, we are different from them and they never listened to us, they thought we wanted to destroy them or eat them so we fought against them, until we won, then Kyoya's father ordered the villagers to the mines and created a society were humans didn't had to deal with vampires, sure after he died killed by the farmers he tried to take care other vampires, vicious creatures who only find happiness killing and hurting took charge of many of the mines, that's how your dad was murdered, we're really sorry for what happened, we were there and couldn't do anything, if they saw us there our plans would have died then along with him"

"what do you want?"Hatsu was at the verge of tears, even thought she tried to understand, the remembrance of what happened to her father was too much for her to stand at the moment, better to change the topic.

"We found a way for us to co-exist, for humans to see vampires on another way, little by little, it's a plan looking for a better future. We found that mixing a certain vampire's blood with a certain human's blood we could created a circle in which you will be able to transform yourself into a full vampire, but a more human vampire, I know that seems to only draw you away from those you are familiar to but it's not, they love you still and they won't notice the change, so you'll be able to make them see no difference between us... I know it sound kinda dull but it's not, Kyoya never tried anything with humans and for a time eat them with no remorse because of what they did to his father but if you're beside him he'll change his mind, we know for sure, right ...Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Hatsu then to his brother "The same goes for your sister, Haruhi, we know you're related, it's ok, we never wanted to hurt you, we knew from the beginning you had the right blood type, so does your sister... so"

"What do I have to do?"

"Just take this" Kaoru pulled out of his pocket a silver necklace with a black stone attached to it. "you will have to pour some of your own blood for it to work, it will be a small cut. You must do it to yourself so it wont have anything of us on it, after you've poured it over the diamond placed it around your neck..." Hatsu took it in her hands, it was a small round shaped diamond of a dark color, one could say... a black diamond.

"Listen well, this will increase your thirst for blood also your craving for Kyoya since his the vampire male you've choosen, so... be sure when you do it cause once done there's no turning back, and be there already just in case you try to bite any other person in the process, which would alter your blood and would endanger the plan"

Hikaru continued

"After you pour your blood over it you'll have to bite him... we thought you could cut him also, but Kyoya won't allow you two, there's no problem with needing or wanting to do it, caused you'll feel like it... so, you will bite him and let some of his blood pour over the stone, the he must bite you back, this will bound yourselves together, forever and will make you a vampire if that is your wish. The reason why Kyoya wouldn't allow you to do this is because there's no assurance this will work, we're sure it will work but there's no proof to that, many have tried this in the past and failed miserably" Kaoru walked to the window from were they entered the room, motioning his brother to do the same, Hatsu looked up at them with a lost expression, Hikaru was already beside him and Kaoru walked to Hatsu, taking her right hand between his he tried to calm her.

"Think carefully about it Hatsu, cause there's no turning back after you've started it... Hikaru and I will take care of you, your sister and our friends, so don't worry, everything will be fine... no matter what you decide, no matter what happens... and most important, remember why you're doing this, remember he's worth trying this than giving up... you know he won't let you stay as a human, he will go without even saying goodbye, better now or never... better trying ne?"

After that he let go of her hand and left with his brother, now Hatsu was in deep shit xD even thought she wanted to be with him, all that was gonna happen to her ...and to him was indeed ....too much, posibilities, good, bad, everything could fail or everything could not work at all.... or in any case work but then what will she leave with him to wherever he wanted to go and never see her sister again or her town? .

"Damn it"

A/U.: I have to admit this chapter was made in a rush, after my writters block and lag and PMS was over I had to deal with a lot of ideas and other FF so this came out of nowhere without any order at all.... in the end something told me that if I didn't do it and published it immediately I would never do it.... so I did xD ....I already tried editing it a little just to make a little easier to read, thnx to all who read/read and review hope you like it.


	14. Destiny

A/N: Am sorry this chapter took sooooo long, but I promess to finish the fic soon. A lot has happened to me latetly… so… I'll try finishing this for me health and physical integrity… (Just in case anyone wanted to kill me for this…)

A small town in the middle of nowhere gets attacked by a dangerous raze of undead called vampires, half human, half demons; these creatures forced the villagers to work for them in the mines close to the village, building their castle and bringing their heir to that once peaceful place.

Year later, the young new leader of the vampire clan decides to move on and leave the village, after taking the last of the precious rock they needed to protect themselves from the sunrays and the light they hated they would go to a new place, if it wasn't for one little change of plans. A rare rock was found, and mystery covered the reason for a couple of vampires to bring humans among their prince and another member of the court, destiny perhaps?

Hatsu looked at the necklace on her hands, the dark stone on it shined against her pale skin. _Maybe I've being inside this palace for too long, my skin looks pale already… or maybe am dying already…. What's the difference? _ She looked at the door infront of her, she knew what to do, but she was still too shaken to do it, so she looked again at the dark stone in her hands.

"It's so much like you… isn't it, my dark prince… so sweet, so precious… yet darker than the night… hiding from the sun… would I make it brighter for you? Could I make everything better for you? Maybe… I could be someone like you… I could be… one with you… not a vampire… not a human… just… me and you… **us**."

It wasn't long until she walked to the door, she knew what to do and now she knew she wanted to do it, she needed to do it… it didn't matter, destiny or not, it was what she had being waiting for long enough; the dark prince could be hers and she wasn't gonna miss the opportunity.

Kyoya was reading a book silently, or at list pretending to do it, he didn't went to work that day, didn't felt like doing it. He knew what he wanted, what he needed… and still he couldn't have it. He breathed in sharply… _unfair, but who am I to suggest something different? _ He looked into the blue sky, looked away for an answer when he heard someone knocking at the door, it surprised him, he hadn't felt anyone close to his room, maybe those 2 evil twins trying to play tricks on him again? He would teach them to bug an upset prince, but before he could say a word to them at the door, it opens letting a girl dressed in a light blue dress with black laces, a cleavage so inviting he had to fight no to stare, it was then when he saw her eyes, burning with a passion even stronger than hell itself. Kyoya swallowed before stepping a couple steps back, somehow this girl was the one he believed to be on the other side of the castle, but somehow this girl was another one… was it corruption? No… those eyes… weren't evil nor cruel… lustful maybe? But pure… truthful and this time there were no drugs in her system, she was actually looking at him that way, on her own.

"I couldn't sleep…" she muttered "came to say hi"

She was a terrible liar, but wasn't trying to make an effort on lying anyway, he looked puzzled.

"I missed you, it's been days since the last time I saw you, are you not interested in me anymore?"

"interested…?" he swallowed again, cornered by a girl, he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Yes… I used to live in your bed chamber and now I stay at the other corner of this palace, so far away from you… and you use to come everyday to me, before the sun came up and sleep with me until night came again"

"Hatsu… look… I…" he looked away and breathed in deeply "am sorry about what happened to you, I know you must feel confused, I don't want you to force yourself into something you don't want"

"Don't you want me?" she cut him off, again he looked at her, her eyes now where shining with tears.

"I…" a few tears fell down to her neck, made him look intently to that particular spot where he used to kiss her before and lost it "I do want you… but… would you sacrifice everything for me? It's not even sure you'll survive… I prefer you alive and somewhere else… than…" his voice died before he could finish the line

"I will sacrifice everything for you… without you nothing makes sense" Hatsu came closer to him as she spoke, soon she was inches away from him, he felt her scent intoxicating him, as if he were under the effect of a powerful drug. "Don't you want me?" she asked again

"I do… I want you"

"Do you need me?"

"I do… I need you… can't live without you"

"Kyoya-sama…" looking right to him she moved his arms around her, taking his face in her hands she moved him closer to her neck "just taint me… taint me just a little… I'll stay with you… I'll be with you"

"I… Hatsu…"

"It's you I want… it's you I love" There were no more hesitations, his eyes darkened with a thin red line around his pupils and seconds later his fangs dug into her skin, piercing her flesh, making a red line run from the wounds down her cleavage and stain the necklace she was wearing, next thing he felt were a couple fangs piercing his own flesh, there was no pain but pleasure in it, so passionate and sweet, something he had never tasted before and didn't took long before they were kissing each other with the same passion.

There were no second thoughts, no fear, just pleasure they had been longing, for enough time now. Kyoya lead their way to the bedroom between kisses, no need to turn on the lights their eyes could see perfectly in the dark, also there was no need to keep their clothes on; the prince would take care of it too.


	15. Decide for yourself

It was dark but still she could see everything so perfectly, her senses had improved so much, everything was now… intense… but that was probably because of something else… because of a certain prince's doing. She gasped when she felt him kiss her neck, sucking gently on her wounds while his hands worked on her dress a little too rough even though he tried to make it gentle; her dress came down to the floor leaving her just on her undergarments and soon over the bed with her prince above her.

He kissed her everywhere, she could barely think and everything she thought was about the young vampire making his way on her. Her confidence was gone the moment he begun kissing her, those lips making patterns on her neck, collarbone, down her back, on the valley of her breasts; nipping and sulking on them… she couldn't help but moan from the pleasure she felt, then he went down kissing his way to her tights. She felt how her cheeks burned red when he kissed the inner side of her tights, biting softly, giving her shivers up her spine; so close from her lady parts, he could feel her desire for him, see the way she needed him.

Kyoya moved up again, kissing her on the lips again while to her surprise he stuck a couple fingers inside her, making her gasp again, and again when he began moving those fingers inside her until she was moaning his name, then he moved positioning himself over her, giving her another kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Hatsu…" he smiled to her, those words came out so easily even he was surprised, but now… she was his, his forever, there was no need for him to shut his feelings, no need to deny himself what he wanted the most.

"I love you Kyoya…" she whispered. Then he entered her with one quick movement, she felt the pain like a sword going through her womb and another one curiously breaking her heart in two, the payment for becoming one with a vampire, the change she accept for him.

"Does it hurt you still?" he asked her seriously, uneasy by the way she had whimpered in pain the moment he entered her.

"Not much now…"

"I'll be gentle, don't worry… I'll be gentle for you to get used to it" so he move d her arms around him on a hug for him to have a more control and began moving inside her, slowly, teasing her core while his hands ran up and down her back, soon she was moaning again, feeling the tingle inside her grow stronger she started moving her hips against him. This caused him to lose his pace for a second and breathe difficulty, but recovered he continued to move himself in and out of her, everytime a little bit faster, harder, until the overwhelming sensation took him too close to an end.

"Hatsu… I… I'm…"

"Kyoya…" she breathed when suddenly his mate bite her neck bringing her to her own orgasm while he finished inside her, screaming her name into the night.

After he was done he felt as if all his energy had been taken away and had to try and not crush Hatsu under his weigh while he moved to her side. Then they both fell asleep, content in each other arms.

Meanwhile outside on a tree two vampires came to see the couple cuddle together.

"Think this two are no problem now…" Hikaru whispered to his brother, both sitting over a branch.

"Uhm…. Am still a little concern about when they wake up, I wonder how Kyoya-sama will react when he realizes what he had done to her"

"It's not like he can change it"

"No… but guilty could spoil everything" Kaoru looked seriously at the sleeping prince.

"What about the girl? Won't she feel guilty?"

"She gave up everything… the moment she walked to his bedroom, so she knew what will happen and the consequences of what she was about to do, she won't have a doubt, except…"

"Except…?"

"Nothing…" he smiled deviously to his brother "Anyway… it was a surprise the rock actually worked well… I was having doubts about it"

"You should have more faith on your brother Kaoru… remember my ideas usually go well as planned"

"Yeah… right" he laughed, then realized his laughing could awake the prince and send both brothers to a painful death… or maybe not… considering the peaceful state the vampire king was in, but Kaoru was never one to taint his luck that much.

"Let's leave already Hikaru, it's not time for fights, we better check on Haruhi-chan"

So the twins left the scene to continue their plan. A while after the sun came up and Chiyo-chan walked out of the vampire's palace for the first time after many years, the village she once new was a bunch of old houses on one side (rebel's side) and a group of simple but well build houses on the other side, some of the villagers looked at her with suspicion while others just stared and continued minding their own business.

She walked towards the center of the village and there she said out loud:

"I wish to address a matter of great importance with the head of the village; I come with a message from the vampire king"

"If you wish to keep your head over your shoulders, you should keep your mouth shut" a man said, but was stopped by another man, this one came to where Chiyo was standing, bowed slightly to her and presented himself as the head of the village.

"My name is Tokagu, I lead this village and I also lead the rebellion against your master" people around them breathed in sharply the moment he said so, a death sentence he made.

"I'm not here to discuss a war, let's not talk about such thing" Chiyo said calmly.

"Would you come with me to my house? It's time for lunch and I'm starving… you must be starving too, right miss…?"

"Chiyo… my name is Chiyo"

So Tokagu took Chiyo to a small house, a few blocks away, a really modest house, barely any furniture, it reminded Chiyo of the place where she used to live before Mori-san took her to live with Honey-sama at the palace.

"Ojou-chan" Tokagu made called Chiyo to sit down by the table on a wooden chair.

"Thank you"

Soon an old lady came with a trail and begun serving food; bread, soup and a nice glass of milk for her. She missed milk the most, after all in the palace she couldn't drink any of it, milk isn't safe for vampires (few people knows, young vampires can't drink milk or they would get sick for weeks). She took her share of bread and after giving her thanks for the food she started eating.

"A few weeks ago I heard about 2 missing girls, some people told me they saw how 2 vampires kidnapped them, different days, the same vampires, at night" Chiyo stared at him "The thing is those girls were siblings, and both led 2 groups of our rebels"

"Vampires stilling your leaders, Tokagu-san?" she smiled at him

"So I thought…"

"and now?"

"Now I have you here to tell me about it" he drank his glass completely and look at her seriously "You're welcome to tell me anything you know and are allowed to talk about, I don't pretend you to put your life in danger for a cause you don't fancy"

"Don't worry about me, now… vampires have lived here for long, they needed some precious stones from our mines to survive, those kept them protected inside their homes at day, and now that they have most of it with them they are planning to leave"

"They got what they wanted and now they leave? It won't be that simple, they know that"

"Sure they know what to expect, but that's why I am here… the vampire's king wishes to leave in peace, since he replaced his father on the throne he has done nothing but smoothen the relation between vampires and humans, after all vampires are also part human, they bleed, they feel… there's no reason to still hold any grudge, is it?"

"There was none… until they kidnapped our girls" there was a long pause before he continued, looking outside from the window he stopped eating, pushed away his plate and said to her "The older girl was supposed to talk to them for a treaty, for us to leave peacefully together, an equal share and treatment for everyone… but that's the way they wanted it to be"

"I apologize for what those 2 vampires did, she wouldn't come on her own and they needed her to see the king"

"what…. So they met?"

"Yeah… those 2 girl are actually living inside the palace, they've been living there all the time, and you could say they had come to an arrangement with them"

They stared at each other for long, not sure who should brake the moment first, Tokuga was too puzzled and surprised to answer, Chiyo was hoping he would react before she had to force an answer.

"They…" he muttered

"They love each other…"

"May each man decide what they want for themselves?" he whispered.

"Right… after all… we're all humans" she smiled a little devious smile, something of Honey-sama that had rubbed on her after living together for so long.


	16. Time's almost over, DECIDE!

It was night already, Kyoya cracked an eye open, his head a little dizzy. He felt it had been too long since the last time he slept so easily and even more strange was he waking up on a good mood. Then he noticed the sleeping girl beside him and smiled, he remembered pretty well what happened before and was so happy about it, he couldn't care less about the village, the vampire kingdom or what his father would think about him, he had the girl he wanted in his arms and now she was his. And the young girl woke up with start

"WHAT…!!" she screamed then looked at her side then relaxed "it was you…" she looked at the young vampire naked at her side, she blushed when she realized he made no move to stop caressing her then she frowned.

"What is it love?" he questioned with a cocky smile

"You were feeling me up…. Bastard…" she turned her head to the other side, refusing to see him.

"So? Haven't I touched already every part of you…?" his cocky smile was gone, replaced with another expression, one Hatsu never expected; his lips were pursed and his eyes, eyelid almost closed were shining with the moonlight. Suddenly she wasn't angry or stressed about it, just with a quick peek at him she feeling the need to hug him again.

"Yeah… but… you… it just scared me" she cursed looking at him, so she turned her head again to the other side, but before she noticed he was trapped in his arms, he pulled her to him then bit her softly on the side of her neck.

"You have nothing to fear… beloved… I'll always take care of you" he gave her a possessive look and locked an arm around her waist "I'm the only one able to touch you… anyone else will die if they pretend to do so"

"I…" "Just…" The piercing feeling of his fangs against her skin gave her shivers down her spine, it was a dark promise the one he made but it made her feel secure and happy, somehow she knew it was no joke, she knew he would always protect her. Then something else kicked in, she felt a sharp pain on her teeth, touching them with her tongue she felt the sharp ends on two of them, then she realized how late it was and still she felt so lively, it was all too much maybe, she felt confused.

"sshhh… it's ok, you'll get used to all this, let time help you… not every day you become a vampire and get it on with your mate, take it slowly" then he kissed her neck, drawing a line down her back, giving her even more shivers.

"Hey! We just had it last night..." she tried making it sound like a complain but she couldn't manage to control her breathing enough to do it, Kyoya was nibbling on her waist line and she had trouble keeping herself from moaning. He couldn't help laughing softly.

"I told you I could fed on you 3 times a day if I wanted… and the truth is, I'll never get tired of you… you're so sweet… so addictive" the kissing continued until she was flat on her back and he was feasting on her bossom; nipping on her breasts, caressing her sides.

"Don't expect me to be there always" she said in between nervous giggles.

"Oh, I don't…. I simply know you will be, after all… you want me as much I as I want you"

She blushed and pouted, she disliked the way he could read her like an open book, dislike the way he could get his way with her and it was in the end exactly what she wanted him to do.

Outside the dorm Tamaki was about to knock on the door when he felt the noises coming from inside and blushed deeply red.

"Maybe there's no need to talk to him…" then walked down the hall and across the palace to the kitchens, it was time for breakfast for and hi was sure Haruhi would be waking up pretty soon, she would be starving and it was a beautiful day for pancakes and french toasts with strawberries and cream. He waltz happily to the kitchen and scared half the girls by burning some toasts.

Back in his bedroom he found Haruhi already awake and munching on some cookies they left last night. Tamaki walked quickly to hear leaving the trail with breakfast on his way over a table and hit Haruhi's hand before she could eat another cookie.

"It's no good!!! You're spoiling our breakfast!!" he was at the verge of tears, but Haruhi only looked at him surprise at his reaction.

"You shouldn't stop a girl when she's eating, I could starve to death you know…" she didn't continue the joke, talking about dying wasn't the perfect joke for that time… maybe later.

"It's ok! Daddy knows a way to help you!" now Haruhi was again surprised and puzzled, that guy was the most unpredictable person in the world, certainly a rare case of "unlimited happiness and drama" maybe the king of drama title WAS an understatement, but anyway… "Look what I brought you; I made all of this for you"

Haruhi's expression change when seeing the food in front of her, "it all looks delicious… I bet the cook helped you again, there's no way you'll learn to cook" she giggled and took the trail to her side on the bed.

"Haruhi-chan… you're so mean!!" Tamaki pouted and winced but that only made Haruhi laugh more. Those had been such nice days. Even thought he had to go to work, he never left her side for more than half an hour and they spent their time talking, painting, reading, sometimes they would just admire the sky for hours, it was perfect. She wandered for how long would they be able to do it… how much time…

"Now open wide Haruhi-chan… aaaaah" she looked up to find one cute Tamaki waiting with a spoon his hand, she smiled; she really didn't care, she was happy then, she could only hope time would stop then and they would remain together forever.

After they took breakfast he brought her some books about vampires, he wanted to show her their story, so they spent the rest of the day (night) studying the vampire history.

"So you're saying first vampire ever was Cain? And the first succubo was Lilith ex of Adam?"

"Pretty much… yeah" he said matter-of-factly with his index finger on the air giving him an air of one proud teacher. "What's up with all this vampire types?" she asked and he took his index finger to his mouth to wonder.

"Well, it's the same as humans; we call them kinds because the difference between us is more marked than with humans. Let's say… there are 3 kinds of vampires, those are: succubus/incubus, nosferatu and demonic" "All of us feed on energy but each type has it's own way of getting it, succubus and incubus get energy from the sexual tension or sexual actions they provoke between themselves or with humans, nosferatu feed on blood, so they take their energy from the blood they eat and you could say we're omnivorous since we also can eat certain vegetables, fruits and stuff, we probably are the closest to a human a vampire can get (nosferatu and suc/incu) but the last kind; the demonic feeds on human and some beasts blood and body, they are carnivorous **ONLY**, they don't reason, they are instinctive animal who live on small groups but don't worry, there are little of them now… we took care of them, so they won't reproduce that much and contaminate the world"

Confused by his reassuring smile she asked meekly. "Contaminate?" with this question the smile on his lips disappeared, he played with one of her hands with his own.

"Vampires are like humans… they can choose to kill or to live in peace, they can choose to be evil or to be good, in the end we're pretty much like humans… just our taste in food is different, demonics can't decide, they are animals"

"Oh… So… how long is since the last time you've fed on humans… except for me, of course" in attempt of softening the tension in the air around them she started playing with his fangs while he answered.

"Well… I havhe neversh ate from shumans directly, my mother was one and shes didn't want me to be like my dadsh sos she accushtomed me to eatd human food and drink blood from supplies shes wouldh geth from hospitalsh and anonymoush donorsh sho I would never bite anyone… and I never did"

"until me…" she smiled to him, something told him she wasn't upset about and he wondered what was so good about been biten by a vampire, somehow being biten wasn't such a good idea to himself, but the reminder of her soft skin made him think otherwise really quickly.

"I actually don't know why I did that… I don't understand why" first he talked a little off, like thinking and considering it, but suddenly his smile turned a smirk and his eyes showed a glimpse of a naughty thought Haruhi didn't knew he could have"guess it has to do with the beautiful neck you have… and those cute breasts of yours… I would bite them all the time if I could" his last remark took her by surprise and she turned to the other side after poking her tongue out to him.

"Ecchi…" he pulled her to him sitting her over his lap.

"Who said anything about sexual pleasure… that has nothing to do with sexual pleasure… it's pure animal instinct on feeding... you know…you're technically my basic food on my food pyramid"

"So am just being used here, huh?" Tamaki felt how his answer could make sex a very dim memory, felt the pressure of her hands over his tights, he could even feel her eyes over him expecting him a really good answer for either kissing him or killing him in the spot, but he smiled on big innocent smile and popped "Sure thing love… you've pretty much usable"

"How dare you!!" she pulled his hair and bit his hands teasingly "so that sir makes you winner of one night sleeping in the couch"

He laughed "it's my bed… besides, I know you'll miss me… you know daddy is always there to give you his company" he gave her a peck on her cheek and moved out of the bed. He had to check the kitchen again for food and try talking to Kyoya, so he left after a while, leaving Haruhi alone again. After a while alone, she moved out of their bed and opened the window carefully.

"You can come in now…" she said walking to the bed again. "You should know better than to eavesdrop on me… I've been leading a rebellion for years already, so you should know am good at sensing vampire's around me, especially the stupid ones"

"Haruhi-chan… you still mad with us?" Hikaru looked at her his lips pouting at her.

"I'm not mad at you, I just don't like you. Also, you two visiting me can't be a good sign" she turned to walk and sat over the bed. While the 2 vampires looked around to make sure their vampire friend wasn't there. Then Kaoru walked to her, his hands on his back.

"Naaah Haruhi-chan you shouldn't think so little of us… we actually came to tell you great news" Hikaru approached his brother to join him in the events.

"That is of course if you decide to listen to us and maybe do what we tell you" both looked at Haruhi and when nothing came from her, they continued.

"We have something to save you, so you won't have to die… and also you'll be able to stay with Tama-chan forever" Kaoru looked at her again, this time his voice low and tempting.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

Their words circled her heart and made it pound heavily inside her, for a moment the sweet dream of waking everyday of her life beside the lovely vampire boy filled her when, another thought she hadn't considered came to her mind, after all forever was definitely something different when it comes to vampires.

"You mean… you want to turn me into a vampire" this time she looked at them seriously.

"Well… when we say forever" Hikaru tried to explain, adding his words a little of unimportance.

"you mean forever and ever… well…. I don't wanna live forever" she said with a huff

"There's no problem with that, whenever you want to die just expose yourself to the sun" Kaoru couldn't help the sarcasm escaping his lips.

And Haruhi couldn't help the grin coming to her lips, if that was such a nice way to die then why not pushing one of them to the morning light for a little demonstration. The two vampires sensing the twin-killer thoughts arising in her mind decided to move the main theme to another way.

"The thing is Haruhi… you're dying, you've probably a few days more before the blood in you can't keep you alive. And no doctor here can cure you, so you have actually two choices" Kaoru took sit beside her on the bed while Hikaru walked to the window to look at the shining moon above.

"You can die by Tamaki's side in a few days, very painfully by the way and destroy the poor boy's world or you could live, and share your lifetime with a kid who will always love you"

"You don't know that… time could take him away, maybe for someone else, maybe he will only stop loving me…" Haruhi tried, feeling tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

"You say so out of fear" Kaoru said calmly.

"Now… no buts, we just want you to hear" Hikaru said a little angry now, their time was getting over.

"We have come to know since a little ago that there's a point in humans and vampires blood lines where we actually come to an _understanding, _at some point in the human blood line it happens that one or more descendants can actually become vampires, our blood and our essence won't be poisonous for them"

"It happens to be your family the one with the right blood type for that" Kaoru added.

"It's not so common or so good, but it seems to be you and your sister has a blood type able to repel our venom and add it to your DNA"

"You're nuts… if that were true I wouldn't be dying right now" she said this time a couple of tears fell down her eyes to her cheeks.

"The thing is, you cannot take that much damage, you lost a lot of blood and sadly your body cannot take that much venom and lose that much blood at the same time" Kaoru took her hand in his, while she tried drying her eyes with her free hand.

"So what's the cure" she said taking a deep breath to keep herself from crying more.

" I wouldn't call it a cure, it's more like a help… since you're been bite by a vampire you have to bite one and to help your blood to make it the way we want you have to do it while wearing this"

Kaoru showed her a lace with a small stone attached to it, it was a white stone trapped over silver.

"The mixing of both bloods (yours and his) will create a new vampire, you'll live"

"What exactly do I have to do" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Weeeeell…. There's a detailed plan for you to stay with him forever…" Hikaru said teasingly

"Speak already!" Haruhi snapped at them, but before her anger could rose Kaoru whispered the plan to her ears, and before she could react to what he said to her the couple where gone and she was alone again Tamaki's bedroom. She had a decision to make and she needed to talk to someone she could trust to give her a word about it.


	17. Play the part

A/N: Am sorry for not updating for so long... let's have a fresh new start... I mean ending... since in a few more chapters this will be over... but anyway, ENJOY! Remember... there is a warning of lemon in EVERYTHING I do xD ...!

Haruhi walked under the moonlight, her gown and face looked extremely pale with the nighttime light but she didn´t care, she already knew she was dying… and fast, but there was a way to end her suffering and be with the man she loved forever, but forever was way too much time for her.

Could they love each other forever?

Could she be happy watching others die while she remained the same?

The thought of eternal loneliness tortured her heart so strongly it made her shiver, she didn't want to be alone but another thought crossed her mind. Her sister had already took her chance and she had been listening to the cries of desperation and pain from her room while she waited outside unable to help her; Kyoya had asked everyone to stay outside and don't interrupt but she had felt miserable knowing her sister was in pain and she couldn't do a thing for her. If she was going to do it, it was going to be painful and it would continue to be painful as long as she lived or not-lived but she would be with her sis forever and she would never leave her… except for Kyoya… maybe…

No, she knew her sister was different; she loved her and would never change her or leave her for a guy, she would force things if she had to, to be able to be with her and Kyoya was a good guy anyway and he loved her sister too much to go against her wishes, at list with something so delicate as her relationship with he own sister.

Yeah.. she didn't have to worry about that, she would have her sister forever… but Tamaki was another matter.

He was different from any other man she had ever known and he was way too different from any MAN she had ever known. He didn't really eat anything normal people did, he slept during day and drank blood to live, not to mention the desire to bite people every vampire had. But he was more than what his nature told about him, he was sweet, caring, funny and naïve, not to mention intelligent and ingenious; he wasn't always right but acted as if.

She couldn't help but smile at the memories assaulting her mind, she was head over heels about him and she knew it, but how could she remain in love with someone for that long? Then she remembered something her father told her once.

"Never do something you'll regret for the rest of your life and never stop doing something you'll regret not doing for the rest of your life, cause it'll drag you to hell as well as a crime against humanity would"

There was a way to save herself from hell and a way to save her beloved from a hell she knew too well. Solitude was not the answer for the cheerful vampire Tamaki was and she was going to give her life if she had too, if they weren't going to remain in love forever well at list she was going to give themselves the chance to try.

A door opening and closing was the alert Tamaki felt as the girl walked to him and he turned around to smile at her.

"Are you bored Haruhi-chan?"

"Actually I am… there's nothing good to read"

"But I brought you 2 new books from the library"

"Yeah… but am not in the mood for vampire history and such" Tamaki's face got the depressed air he always had when trying to force something onto her but Haruhi only frowned and looked away "Maybe you could leave those state affairs for later and accompany me for a while, at list until I feel sleepy plus down it's close so you should go to sleep too.. shouldn't you?"

Tamaki tried to resist the bright eyes looking straight at her but it was hard to think of a good come back when she was looking at him, so he tried to avoid the answer and run for cover.

"Cute necklace the one you have… I don't remember giving it to you…" she sensed danger coming but tried to act calm and natural "Those twins said something about ancient magic and legends that say this rock has some healing powers"

A shadow covered Tamaki's face with sadness at the mention of possibilities he already knew useless to try.

"What happened to you isn't just a wound; you shouldn't go listening to those two idiots, if I find a cure I'll tell you, okay"

"Tamaki… would you do me a favor?"

"Sure" he turned his back to her trying to get back at his work and not think about the future when he felt her arms around his neck and the pressure of her chest against his back warming the cold skin there. "Haruhi dear?"

"Will you love me forever?"

"Of course I will…"

"Will you always take care of me?"

"Haruhi… you know I will… I just…" tears were stopping his words before they left her lips, it wasn't fare the feelings she was giving him, when she turned him around to face her and kissed him tenderly.

He answered the kiss right after asking for permission to deepen it with his tongue caressing her lips, she responded by biting his lips. The pressure of her teeth against his lips caused his own teeth to sharpen and yern, but he calmed himself as best as he could while she continued to kiss him hard, her hands roaming his body through the fabric of his clothes, only moans escaped her lips inbetween kisses.

"Ha… should… go t… sleep"

"Sshhhh" he tried to put a distance between them and calm his racing heart when Haruhi grabbed his shirt and pulling as hard as she could from it she ripped it open, Tamaki was startled at her boldness and Haruhi took advantage of his reaction to return to her kisses, going from his lips to her jaw and down his throat, making him moan and shiver in response to the soft tickling of her lips.

_How nice… maybe it's a good idea to leave to bed now…_ but his thoughts were stopped when he felt a soft pain on his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his skin as her lips and tongue sucked it, the pain quickly turned to pleasure as she licked the offended skin and nibbled it softly.

His thoughts were gone as he undressed her and helped her sat on his lap, then caressing her arms and shoulders, kissing her neck and hands, nibbling on her breasts and rubbing her back and she didn't stop with his shirt she continued taking his clothes off as best as she could and caressing his body with every uncovered part of her body. He was so well built but slim, so sexy yet cute, those blue smoky eyes turned her on as they devoured her naked body, she knew what she was doing to him and it made her own heart race faster and her womanhood ask for something from him.

And she took advantage of the moment she got him naked to rub herself against him, he was already hard and she made him moan louder at the ministrations. She knew she didn't need them to do it to get what she wanted and yet she was doing it… maybe because she wasn't sure it was going to work and wanted this last memory or maybe because they had been living together enough for her to wish for his company every night like she would want air around her to breath and live, but now that she was with him none of it mattered, she was only a girl in love with a boy and she was going to give herself to him that night just like any lover would, what happened tomorrow would be something for tomorrow for her to worry about.

Tamaki was struggling to not force himself inside her, trying to control himself but the moment she rubbed herself against him all idea of escaping was lost, he knew he wanted her that much and those papers could wait another day, he grabbed her by the waist and in a second he penetrated her completely giving out another loud moan and a shiver of pleasure, but being him he tried to focus and looked at her; the image alone would be enough to send him over the edge; she was pale under the moonlight from the window, her eyes closed, a couple drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face, her lips pursed together trying to hold in what she was feeling.

"You look so beautiful…" he managed to say as they eyes met and their lips met next fighting in a deep kiss. "I love you" was what he said before she began moving her hips against him, his hands caressing her entire body.

_And I love you Tamaki… I'll love and take care of you forever…_ she looked down to his neck and licked her lips the desire to do it awakening something from deep within her, something she was beginning to be familiar with. The rush came with another wave of pleasure signaling she was too close now and she bite down on his neck again this time harder than the last causing him to whimper in pain to later moan when she begun licking and sucking the wound, it was so delicious, the feeling of his skin and the blood running underneath it. Surprisingly Tamaki seemed to think the same as he licked the skin of her shoulder down to the beginning of her left breast, it made her shiver in anticipation and she unconsciously moved her arms around his shoulder blades pulling him to her like giving him her permission to do as he pleased, still for a few seconds that felt like eternity to her he wondered about what he was going to do when a wave of pleasure came and he felt his thoughts going numb and he sank his teeth deep against her skin causing her to cry out from pain and pleasure, holding him right in place with her arms. It was so amazing, the sensation her blood coming out and the man licking it hungrily.

_Forever…_

The last waves of pleasure came exploding against them, the orgasm making her moan his name and hold herself against him tightly while he felt her coming around him and the pleasure took him to his own orgasm. It ended quickly but for them it lasted so long it left them exhausted. So exhausted Tamaki could barely wrapped her clothes around her, put on his pants and crawl to their room and bed to sleep soundly.

She was in his arms and he was so happy, then he looked at her smiling face and noticed something missing…

"I've had seen that necklace before…" but not the necklace itself, it was the rock!

He was no longer so tired and a strength he didn't knew he had drove her out of bed and out of his bedroom in chase of those two who had been playing with them from the very beginning.


	18. A new begining for us all

Disclaimer: the usual... xD

Alerted by the screaming (of vampires), crushing and shattering (of things) against walls Kyoya went to the east Great Hall to find Tamaki in a state he had never seen him before.

He was deadly furious, attacking both twins with all he had, they could barely escape and dodge, after all they were still of a low caliber compared to Tamaki a full blood prince, close descendant of a well known matusalem (which means elder vampire, not the first vampire but one of the FIRSTS to appear, generally the rulers of every coven, now… watch underworld because I don't feel like explaining what a coven is xD).

"Tamaki!" Kyoya screamed and signaled a couple guards to help release the twins from his grip, both guards ran towards the prince but one look from him and they stopped in mid way, fear stopped them from moving or trying to interfere.

"Alright…" Not having another choice Kyoya jumped to the fight and after pulling away both twins and sending them flying through the air he pushed Tamaki to the floor.

"If you want to be an animal, then leave my sight forever" Kyoya growled fiercely

"I don't care whether you agree with this or not, my lord…" Tamaki hissed and looked at the twins with hatred "But they had it coming for a time already"

"What happened? I demand to know!" Tamaki didn't answer instead he growled and trying to break from Kyoya's tight grip, and he was going to bite him when he felt a drop of water on his left cheek, Tamaki looked up and saw a tear fall from Kyoya's left eye.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki's eyes changed too, they were no longer the dark red they've turned but his normal light colored eyes… shining with tears.

"Kyoya… am sorry… I"

"It's ok, they did deserve it…"

"What do I do now?" The guards instinctively moved out of the room closing the door behind them, the twins got up and went to sit beside Tamaki; Kyoya was holding him now but not enough to stop him from hitting any of them, Tamaki didn't had the strength to do it anymore.

"Don't worry Tama-chan. She's strong enough"

"You're not sure it's going to work, no one really knows why it happens"

"It's the rock" the twins said at the same time, then Hikaru continued "Both rocks we gave them have a strong reaction to human blood, it makes it stronger against our blood, it will held back the negative effects making them naturally immune to vampire blood.

"Technically speaking… vampires"

"She didn't have to go through the pain she's in now… I can't even look at her"

"But I can… and I will" The four turned around at the feminine voice coming from behind them and found a girl standing at the door, the guards have left their post and where no where to be found.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment before he realized her hair was damped and his eyes were red, she was pale but she was still the same girl…

"Hatsu… you've changed"

"Quite a bit… but I'm alright… still a little weak thou but alive"

"You shouldn't…"

"I decided for myself, no one made me" Kyoya got up and walked towards Hatsu leaving Tamaki on the floor.

Tamaki didn't look up but he heard Kyoya whisper at her.

"You shouldn't be up yet… and I won't allow you to visit that girl"

"That girl is my sister and I won't leave her alone through this, she needs me"

Tamaki got up, the twins quickly ran to a corner.

"I would like you to take care of my…" he thought for a moment then continued "of Haruhi"

"Don't worry, this will end soon"

The group left the room, Kyoya still complaining about it but un-capable of making her reason. It wouldn't do her any good to exert herself with so much exercise not to mention the impact of watching her own sister under such circumstances, but in the end she wouldn't listen to him.

His room wasn't the mess Kyoya had expected but it was quite organized and clean, weird for someone like Tamaki who couldn't change his clothes without making the room a mess. He went to Tamaki's private office to bring some incense he knew the vampire had there and found the office a complete mess.

_Right… so in end it was as I thought._

He brought the incense and burned some around the room.

"This will make it easier for her to breathe, it won't do her good to breath cold air right now" Tamaki nodded and paced around the room.

Haruhi had been sleeping since they went to bed and she was somehow in a deep slumber no one could wake her up, undead… but not vampire yet.

A few hours passed until a fever started and she was crawling with pain in a matter of minutes after it. Tamaki ended up leaving the room forced by Hatsu and Kyoya accompanied him to another room where they could wait. She was screaming in her sleep and the sound filled the palace with fright, most of them didn't know what was going on and probably wouldn't find out until it was over.

And it took 2 days for it to be over. Haruhi spent 2 days suffering from a high fever, delusions and moments of great pain until the fever broke and she fell in another deep slumber, no longer in pain. Sadly this didn't mean she was alright, a week passed with her unconscious until she woke up.

"It's someone there… Tamaki?"

"Tamaki is outside the palace, handling some business over with the village" Hatsu walked over from her chair beside the window and went to sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Oh… Hatsu, is it night or morning?" Hatsu felt a cold chill run down her spine and freeze her heart on its way.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can't see a thing, sister… I'm blind" Hatsu swallowed hard and tried to calm down.

"You sound different… are you alright?"

"I was worried about you, but I'm fine, I'm already a vampire… although I still crave for human food quite a lot"

"I see… am I a vampire yet?"

"I think you are… pretty sharp teeth by the way" she poked her teeth with her fingers and Hatsu instinctively licked her lips with her tongue, tracing her fangs with it.

"Amazing…"

"It is…"

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Yes, but not everyone is happy with it, most of the villagers have decided to live on their own and don't trade for stones and food with the vampires, since they don't want our lines to mix, but there are some who are okay with it and Tamaki is with them now, we're going to establish a commercial route so we can buy food and other supplies from this village and others around the palace.

"We aren't moving…?"

"Oh… Kyoya and I will be moving, not so far away thought but to another palace on another city, a few weeks of travel from here"

"It's pretty far"

"A little… but he needs to go there, it's his father's castle and we need to settle there a government, so Tamaki will stay here to manage the state and commerce with the surrounding towns… don't worry, I'll visit you often"

"I'll miss you anyway…"

"I know…"

"I don't know why I lost my sight… but I doubt it will be forever…"

"The fever could have damaged your brain or something… good thing you were never the bright one, cause it would be an incredible loss"

They both laughed but soon quite down and in a second of tension Hatsu threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Am just glad you're alive…"

Tamaki saw the sun already a bright orange color and decided it was too late for him, he had to go back soon or would be roasted.

"Sir?"

Tamaki turned back to the papers he had been attending a moment before he was lost sight seeing.

"Am sorry, what…? Ah yeah…"

He placed a signature and the royal family stamp on the papers and handed them to a human who placed them inside a bag.

"Take care and come back only when you have an answer, positive or negative from the other villages, if someone turns aggressive leave the village immediately and wrote their reaction on a note, I'll deal with them later"

"Alright sir, I'll be going then"

"Good luck"

Tamaki had been signing papers and attending audiences at the Town Hall almost since he woke up and everything had gone quite right until then. He was worried about other villages responses, he didn't want to create a war over something they could just say no… He sighed and narrowed his eyes _Humans… _ it was too late so he quickly got his things on his bag walked out of the Town Hall, jumped on his horse and left.

At the palace he waved at his servants to agree with whatever meal they had made for him and went upstairs, he opened the door and stared for a moment at the girl sitting on his bed and eating fruit from a trail.

"Okaeri" she smiled with her eyes closed and he bet she couldn't even open them as he ran to her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I thought you would sleep forever… and I wouldn't see you again"

"Don't be silly, I told you I wanted a happy life with you…" she felt the tears before they formed and fell from her eyes.

"Don't ever do something like this again" he cried against her chest.

"I won't..." she murmured and bit her lower lip trying to hold in the tears falling from her eyes. She also thought she wasn't going to see him again.

"Promise?" he asked and looked up to her

"Promise…" tears were still falling for her eyes but she was smiling now.

He sat down beside her and helped her dry her eyes, then he noticed she had trouble finding where his hands where.

"Are you sick… still… I mean, do you have trouble?"

"I can see… but don't worry, it will come back eventually" she tried to make it sound as nothing but she felt him froze beside her "It's nothing dear… it'll come back"

"Alright… I believe you, just… take care ok" Tamaki smiled against the worrying feeling in his heart and held back the tears that threat to fall down.

"There's also… one thing I have to tell you…"

"What could it be..?" he picked a piece of dried fruit from one of the plates and threw it in the air catching it with his mouth.

"Am pregnant…"

Haruhi had to fight against the darkness to search for a cup to pour him so water, the dried fruit had stuck on his throat and he was coughing his soul out. In the end the coughing worked and he was able to push out the fruit, then took the cup and drank it in one big gulp. Seconds later he fainted.


	19. Eternity with you final chapter

Disclaimer: the usual... I don't own bla bla Ouran bla bla bla ..shame upon yourselves for having me write this... stupid disclaimer... buuuuuu...

ENJOY!

A messenger had come knocking on the doors nearly bringing it down with the strength of his hands. It was raining so hard no one heard the first soft knocks the man had made and he had to end up hitting the door with his sword.

The maids called a guard to accompany him to the kitchen, where he could dry a little by the fire and eat something to regain his strength. The same maid took the letter the messenger had brought and took it to the countess's room.

"Come in" the countess's soft voice was warm and gentle, yet strong enough for her to hear even with the water pouring down mercilessly.

"There's a letter for you, my lady…"

Loud bangs came against the door again and the sun was coming up slowly but firmly hopefully bringing the end of the rain with it. Now the rain was soft but it was still strong enough to damp anyone outside.

"The lord has arrived!" a voice called from the entrance and a few guards came running to open the gates, to give way to a lord looking very much like a tea bag; drenched.

He went first to his office to leave his stuff and was going out to look for his wife when he found her; the countess on the entrance.

"Dear?" she asked at the air, her eyes trying hard to focus on the spot she thought he was.

"Haruhi, love… you shouldn't go around the palace on your own… what if you trip and kill our baby daughter?" he whined making a fuzz about it.

"Tamaki…" she threatened him but he pouted instead "it could be a boy"

"No… not another one" he whined and earned a blow on his head with a stick she had been carrying with her to help her walk.

"I can see you're sight is getting better…"

"You think…" she teased him "No stop whimpering and come greet your son, he's been waiting for his daddy who promised a bed time story"

"Oh… right… I had forgotten" He took her hand and guided her up to their bedroom and opened the door for her.

"I'll go check on Kotaro-chan now…"

"Alright…" she gave him a peck on the lips and he pulled her against him for a full version (XD LOL but it sounds like him), she bit his lip softly and he pulled apart.

"Don't stagger… oh… by the way, I received a letter from my sister… apparently she's having twins and wants us to go and visit this summer"

"Sounds like fun… but don't expect me to not over protect you and our baby if we have to trouble for 2 weeks…"

"Don't fight it, we ARE going to visit my sister"

"Right… dear…" he murmured and walked towards their son's bedroom. "night night" she whispered behind him.

It had taken a lot for the village to adapt and grow and even more to strengthen the bond between vampires and humans but now it was okay, they where accepted as a part of the ruling government and most humans respected their point of view a great deal, living for thousands of generations had its good side.

She smiled; it was just the beginning of one interesting adventure, even Hatsu had changed over the years and now was a queen worth of her consort, now with the twins they had a heir to their kingdom, not to mention someone for Kyoya to learn how to be softer than a rock, the only thing he had been able to be with Hatsu was viciously ecchi.

She giggled and didn't bother turning the lights on as she undressed and changed into her sleep gown.

"Such a nice way to live… happily forever…"

THE END

Also Hikaru married and has a kid… but I wasn't interested in that story, Kaoru didn't marry… he probably likes to be a lady's man better than marriage... Mori will have his own story later on... and little Honey had a eternal-exclusive-contract with Chio-chan... xD something about eating and spending happy moments with her... poor Mori but I don't like yaoi...


End file.
